


One And Only

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Horror, Just another story from my fucked up mind, M/M, Mental Instability, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: Josh is a famous rock star. But after his grandma passed, the fast life didn't seem as fun as it used to. So in a depressive rut, Josh decides to take a break and move back into his grandma's old house in Petersburg, Ohio. Mark is his friend and manager and he's worried about him. Though Josh reassures him that he's fine. And that he even met someone new.Enter Tyler, a sweet and loving guy. Who Josh finds mysteriously  irresistible.Soon their relationship takes a dark turn. And Josh learns the truth behind his relationship with Tyler as well as his identity entirely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my pretty mangoes! Fic number 20! YAAAAAAAY! (trying something different from the woo, but now I miss the woo......)
> 
> Anyway internal battles aside, here's another new story to hold you over while I continue to procrastinate on my other updates lol. This will be my first try at a horror story. It came about from my recent obsession with gameplay of RE7 Biohazard. Which is also due to my procrastination lol. But hey you got a cool new story out of it in the end. So a win win. Now it's gonna be a crazy ride with twists and turns (I hope) and since this my first try at this please be kind. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Josh it's been nearly two months, when are you coming back home?” Mark snapped over the phone. Josh only sighed because him and his best friend not to mention manager had this same discussion every day. Josh was a rock star from Los Angeles. He had became a household name around the country in the rock and roll world. Josh was at the top of his game, when suddenly he took a break. But in Mark’s eyes it was like he had given up his career entirely.

“Look Mark, I needed some time away from all the craziness. So excuse me if I take longer than a day to feel better.” Josh replied angrily. 

“Feel better!? Dude you just randomly packed up your life and moved to who knows where and you still have yet to tell me for how long. That's not how a normal person gets their head together. You my friend are fucking nuts!” Mark exclaimed. He needed Josh to see the insanity of his actions. 

“Mark I already told you that I went to a small city called Petersburg in Ohio. My granny used to live here and I always had fun when I visited here.So I don't know, I just felt compelled to come back...like my granny was telling me to...you know to feel better.” Josh tried to explained as he scratched his head. He knew it sounded crazy when he said it out loud. Mark just sighed heavily.

“Josh don't think I don't understand because I do, but it wasn't your fault she passed away while you were on tour in Europe. And I think you should seek some professional help to get you through this.” Mark sympathized with his friend. 

“I didn't just freaking do a tour, Mark I ignored my family’s calls because I was “too busy” to talk to them! Not only that even after she died I couldn't even care less to pause the tour for her funeral! That woman practically raised me after my mom passed and I was too much of a big shot to even say a proper goodbye to her…..what decent grandson does that huh Mark!?” Josh cried to him. The pain of choosing his fame over his family was tearing him up inside. “Mark please….I need this right now…I don't know for how long it will be, but trust that I'll let you when I'm better.”

“Alright, just keep me in the loop okay?” Mark sighed. He didn't want to cave, but his friend said he needed this so he’d just support him on his decision.

“Thanks Mark I will. And speaking of loop I met someone.” Josh smirked as he wiped his face. 

“Let me guess some star crazed fan looking to use you as an ATM?” Mark joked. He never really trusted relationships between celebrities and fans. It only ended bad in his opinion.

“No Mr. Negative. He’s a nice guy who likes me for me and not my fame. Besides he’s a known writer so he doesn't need my money.” Josh huffed at his skeptical friend.

“Ooooh so is it getting serious? Is the notorious playboy ready to settle down?” Mark mocked him. 

“Shut up Mark.” Josh chuckled into the phone. The doorbell rang. “Hey I gotta go. Someone’s at the door.” He excused himself. 

“Oh could that be Mr. Right coming to fly you away into the sunset?” Mark laughed hard at his lame joke. 

“Bye Mark.” Josh rolled his eyes and hung up the phone. The doorbell rang again. “Just hold your horses, I'm coming.” He got off the couch to answer the door. 

Josh opened the door to see a slender young man with short brown hair and bright brown eyes. “Hi Joshie.” Tyler greeted him with a warm smile. 

“Tyler hey what brings you over?” Josh hugged him tight. 

“Well…” Tyler strolled inside. “I wanted to surprise you with a picnic!” He gleamed as he pulled the basket from behind his back. “So what do you say?”

“Sure, I was getting a little hungry anyway.” Josh giggled at his excitement.

“Yay it's gonna be so much fun! Just you and me.” Tyler bounced in his arms again. He wrapped his arms around Josh’s neck and kissed him deeply. “Talk about romantic.” He gave Josh a wink. 

“Definitely.” Josh kissed him again. He had met Tyler shortly after he came into town. With his warm smile, calm demeanor, and his colorful outlook on life. It was a much needed breather from the hectic lonely life that Josh kept up. Tyler really helped him feel better about how he treated his family pretty poorly. 

It didn't take long for them to drive to a nice park. There were plenty of beautiful woodlands scattered outside the city. They had a blanket spread out underneath a tall apple tree. “Pretty huh Joshie?” Tyler asked happily while drinking his iced tea. 

“Yeah it is great out here….” Josh answered. His mind started to drift back to Mark and he was beginning to wonder if his friend was right. Maybe he did need to get some help mentally because it is strange to just change your life so suddenly. 

“Josh what's wrong?” Tyler worried. Josh hadn't noticed, but his deep thinking had caused him to frown heavily. “Come on you can tell me.”

“Well…..it's not anything serious. Just thinking about a friend of mine. I was talking to him before you came over…..and he wanted me to come home….back in Los Angeles.” Josh was a little nervous to talk to Tyler about leaving. “You see he’s also my manager.” He was expecting for Tyler to be upset, but he looked calmer than ever. 

“That doesn't sound like much of a friend to me Josh.” Tyler replied. 

“B-but Mark’s my best friend. I mean we go way back, since high school. So I'm sure he’s just worried about me.” Josh reassured him. 

“Right…..now don't take this as me being rude, but sure you two were friends back then. But once he discovered he could market your talents then you became nothing more than his cash cow. And he’s only worried about his revenue not your feelings. And THAT Joshie is not a friend.” Tyler explained while casually sipping his iced tea. 

“D-do you really think that’s true Tyler?” Josh was crushed. Was that really how Mark viewed their friendship? Was he only good for making him rich? 

“Josh I KNOW it's true.” Tyler held his hands tight. Josh only frowned. He didn't know what to do. “Don't worry I'm your best friend now.” Tyler leaned his head against his. “The only one in the world that cares for you now.”

“Is that so?” Josh giggled at his dramatics. Tyler nodded happily. Josh didn't know why, but he had this aura that just drew him in every time. He then leaned in more and kissed him. They laid down on the blanket and made out heavily. Things were heating up as Josh pulled Tyler on top of him. 

“Wait...wait….maybe we should take this to my place. I mean as much as I would like to have sex out here, this still is a park and kids come here too so…” Tyler explained as he got off of him. 

“Yeah let's….um continue this inside.” Josh blushed from embarrassment at his eagerness. Tyler kissed his cheek to make him feel better. They cleaned up everything and left the park. 

Soon they pulled up to Tyler’s place. It was a large house with beautiful pillars lining the porch. It was an old Victorian style with a modern touch. Painted a pretty red with black along the railings and window seals. His house sat on decent sized land with trees in the backyard. They lead to a forest area. 

“Wow, this mansion is your house!?” Josh gasped at it all. He had never been to his house before. Only his office that was in the city. 

“It is big, but I doubt it's a mansion. And I inherited it from my grandparents.” Tyler laughed at his excitement. “Come on let's go inside.” He said as he got out of the car. 

They were on Tyler’s couch and kissing in no time flat. Josh held him tight on his lap as he kissed down his neck. Tyler moaned softly and pulled him close. All of sudden Josh’s cell rang. “REALLY?” He growled. Tyler sat up and crossed his arms in annoyance.

“Sorry I'll put it on silent.” Josh reached in his pocket to turn it off, but he saw it was Mark calling back. “Um Ty I gotta take this. It's Mark. Sorry I hope you don't mind. ” He slid from underneath him. 

“No...I don't mind.” Tyler stood up. “I’ll just go get us something to drink. So you can talk to your “friend” in private.” He added with a small smile before he left the room. Josh was glad he wasn't too upset. 

“Hey Mark, what's up? I'm kinda in the middle of doing something right now.” Josh answered the phone. 

“Or do you mean in the middle of “doing it” right now?” Mark joked. Josh really hated his lame jokes. 

“Look Mark either tell me why you called or I'm hanging up.” Josh huffed. 

“Okay okay, no need to get upset. Well I've been doing some thinking and I made a few calls. I found a few nice psychologists that might be able to help you. So maybe you could come home sooner?” Mark suggested nicely. Josh’s head began to pound out of nowhere. He grunted and held his head. “Josh did you hear me? I-it wouldn't have to be today, but maybe in a week or something I really miss you man. And I-” He continued to ramble on, but it all started to fade into white noise and that only aggravated Josh’s migraine even more. 

“NO MARK ALL YOU SEEM TO CARE ABOUT IS MONEY. AND YOU ONLY WANT ME BACK SO I CAN KEEP MAKING YOU INTO EVEN MORE OF THE PRETENTIOUS JERK YOU ALREADY ARE!” Josh roared into his phone. 

“J-josh…..is that what you really think of me?” Mark gasped. He was more than hurt that his best friend would say such things to him. 

“Of course that's what I think, didn't you hear me the first damn time? Or do I have to add idiot to the list too!?” Josh snapped at him. 

“Now you wait just a fucking minute! I'm not going to stand for you calling me names! I was only trying to help!” Mark came back with just as much anger. 

“Yeah help YOURSELF, you mean.” Josh refused to let up. Mark was shocked at his sudden outburst. “You know what I'm happier here so I'm staying. And better yet YOU'RE FIRED!” 

“J-josh…...you’re a little stressed right now…..y-you don't mean that…” Mark was close to tears. He didn't want to lose his best and only friend.

“TRY ME!” Josh challenged. He then hung up the phone before Mark could even answer. He leaned back against the couch and took a few deep breaths. Soon his headache subsided. 

“I brought us some nice lemonade. Are you done on the phone?” Tyler asked as he came back in with a tray with the drinks and a few snacks. 

“Uh...yeah, but it was weird I got this really bad migraine….felt like my head was gonna implode.” Josh was still trying to wrap his head around it. 

“Oh my, would you like some medicine or something?” Tyler caressed his head.

“N-no I'm good now, but what was really strange was that I just got so upset with Mark and I found myself saying things I wouldn't normally say.” Josh felt really bad about what he said. “It was some really hurtful stuff, but as much as I tried I couldn't stop myself from saying it. Almost as if someone was controlling me.” He was very confused at this point. 

“How silly does that sound. Josh people say things in the heat of the moment. Don't worry about it, now how about some lemonade?” Tyler reassured him as he handed him a tall glass. Josh smiled and took a drink. Maybe he had been overthinking things lately. “And you never know, maybe it's for the best you fired Mark.” Tyler added as he sipped his drink. 

“W-wait how did you know I fired him?” Josh questioned. 

“You said that you said some mean things so I just assumed that's what you meant. Lucky guess I'll say.” Tyler smiled at him. He was acting strangely and Josh didn't like it one bit. 

“Umm maybe you should take me home and-” Josh stood up to leave but his headache came back. This time it was a searing pain in the back of his head. Josh yelled and fell back onto the floor. He was clawing at his hair and begging for the pain to stop. Soon his vision was became hazy. 

“Oh but Joshie you are home.” Tyler giggled as he kneeled down beside him. He caressed his cheek. Tyler’s unnervingly bright smile was the last thing Josh saw before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh wakes up feeling strange and confused. 
> 
> Maybe Tyler can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fruitopians!
> 
> The second installment here. Yeah a fren on wattpad wanted an update and I delivered! Like they say close mouth's don't get fed. So if you want me to up date any of my stories just let me know and I'll get er done *Larry The Cable Guy's voice*
> 
> Anyhoo I won't say anything about this chapie except smut. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tyler carried Josh upstairs with the help of his friend Dallon. They took the sleeping beauty to one of his guest rooms. 

“He is very pretty.” Dallon said as he combed his fingers through Josh’s hair.

“Yup he’s the belle of the ball.” Tyler giggled while he tucked him in. 

“Yeah, can I play with him?” Dallon asked nicely. 

“No. Joshie is all mine, besides you have Brendon to play with.” Tyler said as he swatted Dallon’s hand away from Josh’s face. 

“Hey you should learn to share and Bren hasn't been in the mood to play lately.” Dallon whined as he rubbed his hurt hand. 

“And who’s fault is that Dallon?Anyway you know you can just influence him to get him in the mood, right?” Tyler said as he was now annoyed by his friend’s presence. Dallon only groaned in response. He then stormed off to the door. “What if I help you change Brendon’s mind, would that make you feel better?” Tyler offered. 

“That’ll be great! Thanks man.” Dallon beamed at him. 

“No problem. And since I'm doing all this can I play with Brendon too?” Tyler winked at him. 

“As soon as I get a turn with Josh.” Dallon replied. They both laughed as they left the room. 

________

Josh woke up in a strange bed in an unfamiliar room. “W-what?” He said groggily as he looked around the room. He saw outside the window that it was early in the morning. The sun was high in the sky and the birds were singing. He was very confused about what was going on. 

“Great to see you up Joshie.” Tyler said happily. Josh jumped at his sudden voice. 

“W-what? Where did you come from?” Josh asked as he slowly made his way away from him. 

“I've been here the whole time Josh.” Tyler said nonchalantly. Josh began to blush heavily. “No I didn't take advantage of you. I only meant I've been here waiting for you to wake up silly.” He added with a smile. 

“oh…thanks.” Josh chuckled. Then his head started to pound again. “Ugh my head…...what happened yesterday anyway? I can't seem to remember.” He asked while he tried to massage his headache away.

“Here sweetie take these. They’ll help.” Tyler handed him some Tylenol and water. Josh graciously accepted. “And as for yesterday, nothing much happened. We went out on a romantic picnic, came back to my place, you started not feeling well, so I let you spend the night. Nothing to worry yourself about.” Tyler smiled and kissed his cheek. “Now what would you like for breakfast?”

“Well I'm not that hungry Ty.” Josh grimaced at the thought of food. He didn't know why but he just felt so weird this morning.

“You need to eat to get your strength up Josh. So I'll just go whip up something light to settle your stomach.” Tyler insisted. And with a kiss on the lips he left the room. Josh was just tired and wanted his head to stop. He looked around the room again and noticed a bathroom connected to the room. 

He figured a nice shower would clear his head and aching joints. Josh got up to find the room was spinning terribly. Maybe he was sicker than he thought. He groaned but decided that a shower would help all these weird symptoms go away. So he slowly staggered to the bathroom.

Once the warm water came raining down on him, everything seemed to go numb. Josh closed his eyes and just evened out his breathing. He didn't hear that someone had come inside the bathroom with him. Their presence crept closer to him. They reached their hand out until it came up behind Josh’s neck. 

Josh quickly screamed and turned around. “Damn it Ty don't sneak up on me like that!” He barked at him once he saw who it was. 

“Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you Joshie. I only came to check up on you. But I'm glad you feel well enough to walk around now.” Tyler smiled happily. “Very glad.” He growled softly as his eyes scoped out the sexy view that was Josh’s body. 

“Um w-well I was just about to get out so…” Josh tried to step out of the shower. 

“Nonsense, you can get cleaner than that. Besides you owe me a rain check from last night remember?” Tyler cooed while slowly pushing him back in the shower.

“B-but I don't really feel like that right now Tyler, I-” Josh was interrupted by this warm sensation that came flooding his nervous system. Even though he had just took a hot shower, this was a different kind of heat. He felt like he was burning from the inside out. His vision became fuzzy and his breathing was shallow. 

Josh leaned back against the wall to keep his balance as his knees became weak. “Ty…...I don't know what's happening to me…...I-I’m suddenly….suddenly…” Josh started to ache all over. Mainly in his dick. He was harder than he had ever known. So he tried to relieve the pressure by masturbating. It was strange because he didn't care at this point if Tyler saw him or not. 

Josh wanted Tyler to see. Needed him to. It was like something was telling him that Tyler will be able to stop this burning feeling. “Ty…...please help it go away…...i-it hurts so bad…” He moaned desperately. Josh was surprised by how weak and needy his voice sounded, but he wanted this feeling to go away. “Ty….I need you…” He moaned more as he continued to rub himself faster. 

Tyler on the other hand was enjoying the show. He wore a sly smirk as he striped out of his clothes. “I bet you do.” His grin grew as Josh practically latched onto Tyler once he stepped in the shower. He then pushed him against the wall, pinning his hands above him. Josh whimpered, wanting to get some sort of relief. “Shhh you must be patient Joshie. Or else I could hurt you since this is our first time.” He kissed him. 

Josh melted into the kiss. It was the best damn kiss he had ever had. That brief lip touch helped to cool his body down for a split second before it came roaring back. “Tyler please I don't wanna wait, this heat is killing me!” He whined angrily.

Tyler growled at Josh’s eagerness. He instantly crashed their mouths together as he shoved two fingers deep inside Josh. The yellow haired boy screamed in his mouth from the intensity of his actions. “Looks like you're more ready than I thought.” Tyler giggled as he rolled his fingers around in some sticky fluids. 

Josh blushed deeply at the sight. Sure he was horny, but he didn't think he was so far gone to be leaking fluid from his ass. Could guys even do that? He thought. 

“Don't worry baby, you're special. And you were made just for me.” Tyler kissed down his neck. It felt heavenly and Josh wanted more. 

“Tyler I need you inside me…..now!” Josh demanded. Tyler gave him an intense glare. They had a stare down for a few minutes. 

Tyler then gripped Josh’s throat tight. “Don't you ever in your life command anything from me. Is that clear?” He roared furiously. Josh could've sworn he saw his eyes turn yellow for a split second, but maybe he was just imagining things. “I said do I make myself clear!?” He repeated while he slammed him roughly into to shower wall. 

“Y-yes Tyler y-you're very loud and clear…please I'm so sorry don't be mad at me.” Josh pleaded with tears in his eyes. It was like his brain was working on it's own. It was telling him that he should strongly apologize to Tyler for angering him, but what for? Wasn't Tyler in the wrong for abusing and threatening him? Yet Josh’s brain said it was his own fault and that he should do whatever that needed to be done in order to have Tyler’s forgiveness. “P-please Tyler.” He cried. 

“Don't cry love, you didn't do any major damage. I forgive you.” Tyler grinned at him. He then kissed him passionately and held him close. Josh moaned happily as his body seemed to cool with each touch. 

It didn't take long before Josh had his legs wrapped around Tyler as he entered him effortlessly. Josh moaned loud for the coolness was spreading throughout his body with Tyler deep inside him. He hoped they stay forever like this, intertwined.

Tyler wasted no time in driving into Josh’s wet heat. He was right they were made for each other. They fit so perfectly. Josh was a mess just moaning for more and holding on tight. Tyler was more than happy to oblige as he picked up the pace. 

“Ty…..please…..oh god please touch me!” Josh squealed as he felt himself nearing the end. All he needed was that little push to get him over the edge. 

“As you wish princess.” Tyler whispered in his ear. It sent pleasant shivers down Josh’s spine. He then wrapped his hand around his aching member and started off slow. Josh moaned in appreciation. Tyler sped up his pace along with his hand. He was already in love with Josh’s voice when it's strained in this way. 

Tyler then found Josh’s sweet spot. He could tell in the way his voice raised in octaves and how his nails seem to dig deeper in his back. The brunette continued to pound into that spot until Josh was so wound tight that he could barely make any legible words. Only noises and drool spilled from his mouth. He was lost to all the great sensations. 

“Ty...I-” Josh gasped as his climaxed rushed through him suddenly. He sprayed white everywhere between them. He came so hard that his senses stopped working for a moment. Josh was basically jelly as Tyler worked to get his climax. After a few more thrust and he was feeling that familiar feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach.

“Josh!” Tyler groaned as he buried his head in Josh’s neck. He came swiftly afterwards. Josh moaned at the feeling of Tyler’s cum deep inside. He didn't understand, but he wanted every drop he had to offer him. Needed it. “My precious Joshie…..you're so good to me…” Tyler panted against his skin. Josh blushed at the complement. He kissed him passionately. They sat there in the now cold shower just enjoying being in each other's arms. 

Little did Josh know, he had just set things in motion. And it starts, it's impossible to stop fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that was some good smut right there. Lol
> 
> And if you thought it was just smut, then maybe you should read it again because it has little hints about what's really going on. 
> 
> Also don't forget let me know if you want an update on any fic I have going right now so I can put it at the top of my to do list. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos. 
> 
> I'll see you in the next one, bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is willing to risk a lot just to keep Josh by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya pretty babies!
> 
> Chapter 3 here! I worked double hard, but you're welcome.
> 
> Now this has more smut in this, but it's totally important to the plot. I mean I take no enjoyment from it what's so ever.....LMAO yeah I'm a bad liar, but there are more hints leading up to the back story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“So how is he?” Tyler asked. He had been impatiently waiting against the wall. 

“He’s perfectly healthy Tyler.” Spencer replied as he came into the hall. He held his medical bag. 

“So he’s-" Tyler jumped off the wall, he was so excited.

“No Tyler he’s not.” Spencer sighed. Tyler’s face fell instantly. It was like he went from cloud nine to hell in less than a minute. “Look just keep trying. I mean his cycle won't end for another two weeks. That should give you plenty of time.” He smiled and patted his shoulder. 

“Yeah.” Tyler copied his smile. “I just want this so bad. A-and this is the best way to ensure our bond will lasts forever.” His smile faded and was traded for a more sullen look. 

“Hey look it took me and Ryan three cycles before we got lucky.” Spencer tried to make his friend feel better. 

“Yeah but you and Ryan knew you were a match. I had to go searching for Josh! A-and I feel if we don't bond this cycle t-then he might leave me a-and then I'll be all alone again…” Tyler teared up at that thought. 

“Aw come here.” Spencer pulled Tyler into a hug. He cried harder. “Shhh how about I give him a shot to make Josh more willing to keep trying?” He asked with smirk. A mischievous look on his face. 

Tyler pulled back with a grin full of as much malice as his dear friend. “Yes please doctor.” He laughed. They went back inside to see a sleeping Josh in bed. 

“Now this is still experimental, so watch him closely so he doesn't become ill.” Spencer informed him as he injected the fluid into Josh’s arm. 

“Yeah yeah. That's what you're for. Now will this stuff enhance my chances?” Tyler rolled his eyes at the standard doctor warning. They shared a knowing look. 

“You're real bastard you know that.” Spencer joked. Tyler merely threw his arms around him and kissed him deeply.

“My dad was one hell of a teacher.” Tyler whispered in Spencer’s ear. The doctor pulled him flush against his body. 

“Hmm why don't you show me what else he taught you?” Spencer questioned with a lustful gaze. 

“I don't know if I can Spencer, seeing how I'm taken now and all.” Tyler stuck his tongue out at him. 

“You fucking tease.” Spencer growled and pushed Tyler. The brunette laughed hard as he walked to the door. 

“Well I guess I do owe you for the house call so late. ” Tyler thought out loud as he leaned in the doorway. 

“Not to mention the shot.” Spencer quickly added.

“Oh let's not forget that…..hmmm how’s two times sound?” Tyler asked nonchalantly.

“Three sounds better.” Spencer countered as he crossed his arms. He’s played this game with Tyler before and he loves to knock the skinny boy down from his high horse. If only for a little while. 

Tyler grinned because he knew what the naughty doctor had in mind for them. “Yeah that does sound better, but how about I make you a deal for four times in exchange for another one those shots for later?” He bargained as he walked back towards him. Being sure to sway his hips just to tempt the odds in his favor. 

“Only if you give it a week in between the next shot. Tyler you could really hurt him if you don't. It's too much stimulation, especially for his first cycle.” Spencer warned him as he grabbed his bag and walked towards him as well. 

“okay okay doctor, so do we have a deal?” Tyler rushed past the risks. He then wrapped his leg around him. They stared at each other. 

“Oh hell yes.” Spencer growled as he picked Tyler up and wrapped his legs around his waist. “And Ryan’s been too busy to please me. So you better be prepared for me to unleash at least a month’s worth of pent up sexual frustration.” He kissed down Tyler’s neck. The small man giggled and agreed as they left the room. 

________

Josh had woke up feeling especially well this morning. He sat up and stretched all the tension away from his bones. He smiled at the bright sun shining into the room. “Looks like all I needed was some rest. I feel great.” He cheered aloud as he was about to get out of bed. 

“Good morning sweetie.” Tyler said happily as he came into the room. “How are you feeling today?” He asked and kissed his forehead. Just a simple kiss made Josh feel slightly aroused. This was certainly weird. 

“Uhh good morning baby, I'm doing well this morning.” Josh replied as he tried to shake that odd feeling away. Tyler could tell he was starting to be turned on and he was going to make it worse.

“That's good, why don't we have a nice breakfast?” Tyler suggested as he leaned over him and rubbed his arm. Josh could feel his body heating up by the moment. That same heat from the day before and he wasn't sure he liked it. 

“Uhh….ummmm…..” Josh had to take a breath. He was having trouble forming words. “W-why don't we just go out for breakfast? My treat.” Josh offered as he stood up. His legs felt weak, but he was determined to leave today. 

“Sounds great Joshie.” Tyler smiled as he rubbed Josh’s back. “I had no idea you were exhibitionist.” He said low under his breath. Josh could feel his body start burning with each touch. He had to stop Tyler from touching him right now. But don't we like him touching us? Josh thought and quickly brushed it off. 

“O-on second thought, maybe we should just eat here. A-and since I'm feeling better I could go home later on today.” Josh said as he slowly moved away from Tyler’s touch. Tyler was certain Josh’s cycle was flaring up, but he was trying to fight it. He didn't even realize that he’s been sweating since the brunette walked into the room. Not to mention the constant stuttering. 

“Aw but Joshie seeing how you did feel well today. I wanted us to spend ALL day together.” Tyler emphasized “all” to speak to him as to what they could do with an entire free day. He then pouted as he hung on to his waist. Josh was now rock hard just off of his voice alone. This was not good, not good at all. 

“Y-yeah….ummm m-maybe another time, Tyler.” Josh said swiftly as he tried to pull away. How dare we talk to Tyler that way? He loves us and only wants to spend time with us. Josh’s brain was making sense. “I-I'm sorry if that came off as rude, I swear I didn't mean to. I-I will do anything t-to make it up to you j-just um...t-tell me what you want…” He started rambling and he didn't know why, but he was. He just had to please the brunette.

Tyler smiled wickedly “Oh you’ll do anything?” Josh slowly nodded. His brain was becoming clouded and all that remained was thoughts of Tyler. “You want to please me, don't you Joshie?” He asked as he pulled Josh back closer to him. The heat was calling out to him again and the yellow haired boy needed Tyler to make it go away. 

Josh felt Tyler slip his hands into his pajama pants. One hand wrapped around his hard dick and the other teased at his entrance. “T-tyler…..please…” He whimpered as he gripped his shirt tight.

“You want me inside you, don't you Joshie?” Tyler whispered in his ear. His body started have small shakes all over. “Only I can cool that burning feeling Joshie. Don't you want me to make all better, just like last time remember?” He whispered seductively and kissed down his neck.

Josh felt so weak and he wanted to give in, but he had to keep his head about him. “N-no!” He protested as he pushed away again. He stumbled back onto the bed. “I…..I…” He began sweating even more as he saw Tyler walk over to the bed. “I got to…..um I got to….” Josh couldn't even remember what he had to go do. Let's stay with Tyler. “Y-yeah…..stay…...T-Tyler….” He began not making correct sentences. 

The heat was spreading faster. Josh curled into a ball. “T-tyler…..I…..what's happening to me!?” He panted frantically. He gripped the sheets as his heart sped up. Tears were coming from his eyes. The aching felt double it was the last time. 

Tyler stood there in awe. He had a creepy grin on his face. He couldn't believe how well that shot was working. “What's the magic words Joshie?” He took great enjoyment of having control over him. 

“T-tyler…PLEASE STOP THE PAIN!” Josh cried to him as his eyes flashed yellow. Tyler saw this as the best thing that ever could've happened to him. 

“Now that's what I like to hear.” Tyler pounced on the bed. He pinned Josh down and captured his lips. The weak boy moaned gratefully into the kiss. He clutched at Tyler like he was starving for sex. Which he was. The brunette pinned his arms down. 

“Ty…..come on….I need you to cool this burning feeling….o-only you can…t-that's what you said.” Josh whined as he tried to grind on him to get some sort of friction. Tyler giggled at how needy his boyfriend was. 

“Yes I did say that. But I wanna get a better taste of my baby this time around.” Tyler said seductively as he slid off Josh’s shirt. He started kissing down his chest. Josh moaned loud when he felt that cold tongue against his erect nipples. He arched into the sensation as Tyler slowly progressed farther down his body. 

“T-ty…..p-please…” Josh begged and spread his legs. 

“You beg so pretty for me Joshie.” Tyler cooed as he slid the boy’s pajama pants down. Josh blushed and played with Tyler’s hair. He likes our begging. Master really likes us. Josh was beginning to question the weird things his brain was telling him. But it all that vanished once he felt Tyler’s mouth on his dick. His Master’s mouth. It felt incredible, like everything leading to this moment. So much so that-

“TYLER!” Josh screamed as he came hard inside his mouth. Tyler licked and sucked him through his orgasm. He sighed once he started to cool down. Josh laid flat against the bed as he got his breathing under control. Just when he thought he was fine, the burning started to flare up again. We need more from Tyler in order to stay cool. Josh’s brain told him. “T-tyler it's….it's back….I need more…” He moaned as his dick sprang to life almost instantly. Josh turned on his side as he started to masturbate. 

Tyler only giggled at the desperate boy as he stripped out of his clothes. He knew that wasn't going to relieve him anytime soon. Tyler then positioned Josh on his hands and knees. His hands rubbed down his back. Josh moaned and arched into the touch. “Are you ready for me sweetie?” Tyler teased him by rubbing his dick through the liquid forming from his ass. Josh closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. The brunette gripped his hips as he slide his erection faster in between Josh’s cheeks. 

“STOP TEASING ME MASTER!” Josh yelled from frustration. His eyes flew open. “W-what d-did I just call you?” He nervously asked as he turned to face Tyler. He held an unknowing smile. 

“Oh you just called me by my name.” Tyler replied innocently. Josh nodded and turned back around. 

“Y-yeah…..I said Tyler…..a-and nothing else.” Josh tried to reason with himself. 

“Whatever you say Joshie.” Tyler giggled. He was loving these experimental shots more by the minute. He held Josh still before he rammed deep inside him. The yellow haired boy gasped harshly at the action. Tyler continued with his fast pace. He was so aroused from Josh’s needy submission. He loved that controlling power almost as much as he loved the cute boy mewling underneath him. It was a hard tie, but he knew they went hand in hand so it wasn't really any need to put them into a list. 

Before Josh could moan, he was cumming once again. He was beginning to feel weak, but the burning wouldn't stop unless he had Tyler’s cum inside him. So he had to make him have an orgasm if he had any hope of feeling better. Josh used the last of his strength to meet Tyler’s thrusts. 

“Such a good little Joshie.” Tyler praised as he dug deeper into him. “Yeah just follow your instincts.” He panted. Josh moaned at his words and sped up his pace. Soon all that could be heard was grunts, moans, and the slapping of skin from two bodies colliding. Josh’s eyes rolled back as he came for a third time. 

Tyler growled as he kept going. Josh fell on his elbows. He was so spent yet he craved Tyler’s release. His body needed it to stop the burning because he erection refused to relax. So he tried to match Tyler’s thrusts to help ease his pain. If only for a little. 

Tyler roared as he finally came. He left bruises on Josh’s hips as he made sure all his cum was deep inside him. Josh moaned as the cooling quickly took over. He fell hard on the bed. Too exhausted to move anymore. Tyler pulled Josh’s sleeping form closer to his chest. 

“Yeah that shot will do just nicely in enhancing our chances baby.” Tyler said as he rubbed Josh’s stomach with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah smut will never get old. I think I'm enjoying this so much because Tyler tops. 
> 
> Hey I don't want an argument about it, cause I believe they should switch.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you like. What you didn't like. Just talk to me about it......pretty please I'm so lonely..... 
> 
> LOL Just kidding, but I am pretty lonely so.. ... 
> 
> Comment and kudos! 
> 
> I'm tired so it's bedtime for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh no longer questions what's going on. All he knows is he needs Tyler. And that's good enough for him. 
> 
> He then finds a strange man in the house who just might make him want to start back asking some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Fruit citizens! 
> 
> Another chapie for you all. And better yet you didn't expect it so SURPRISE! Lol
> 
> Yeah I'm weird. Anyhoo this is another steamy chapie, but it also adds to the mystery of this story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Minutes had went into hours. And hours transformed to days. It had been days since Josh had been under Tyler’s care. They spent that time talking and eating, but mostly fucking. Josh couldn't understand why he needed Tyler so much, he hadn't needed anyone so bad or so often before. 

It took willpower to even be near the brunette without his fever flaring up. Which eventually led to him begging for Tyler to relieve him and leading to multiple positions as he pounded deep inside the yellow haired boy. 

Josh would be in constant pain from so many assaults on his prostate, but once that need came back he could care less about the pain. Only the icy cum from Tyler would numb everything. So much so that he’d do anything to get it. Josh stopped questioning the what or whys. His being was made to please his master and that's all that mattered. 

That's just what he was doing at the present moment. Tyler wanted to have a little fun with Josh. By tying him to the bed as he drilled deep into him. The brunette had him spread wide, hands tightly held above his head, blindfold over his eyes. 

“Ah master right there! Please don't stop!” Josh moaned as he arched off the bed. The brunette grinned at how compliant his boyfriend has been since he gave him that second shot the day before. He knew he shouldn't, but he just couldn't resist. “Master I'm so close! Please let me-” Josh moaned as he pulled against his restraints.

“Not yet sweetheart, I wanna push you to the edge. See how beautiful you are when all your muscles are quaking. Those pretty lips stretched wide with the prettiest noise erupting from your throat. All while I spill cum deep inside you baby.” Tyler growled in his ear. Josh shivered at the intoxicating image he painted. And whatever Master wanted, he got. 

“Y-yes push me….I need all of your cum Master!” Josh screamed. He met each of his thrust with just as much force as the last. He wanted to please Tyler, that way he got more of his release. It was like a drug to him and he couldn't get enough. 

Tyler groaned and dug his nails deep into Josh’s thighs. He loved the boy’s moans and pleas. That was his drug and he demanded it every time they had sex. He ran his hand down his chest all the way to his dick. He jerked his boyfriend in time with his thrusts. The paced picked up and Josh’s muscles were in pain and screaming for relief. 

Tears ran down his cheek and stained his blindfold. The combination of all the sensations were becoming too much. But he needed to make Tyler happy even over his own self perseverance. Tyler took pity on his poor man. He wiped the stray tears and kissed him passionately. With one last thrust deep enough to puncture Josh’s intestines. He came hard as he removed Josh’s cock ring he had put on him. 

Josh screamed into Tyler’s mouth when he exploded cum between them. At the same time he shivered from being full to the brim with Tyler’s cum. His eyes rolled to the back and his breathing was shallow. His back flew off the bed as his orgasm roared through him. The process took a few minutes. He finally calmed down and his breathing was stable. 

“Oh baby you looked so beautiful just like I said you would.” Tyler whispered in his ears he rubbed his stomach. Josh didn't understand why Tyler liked to always caress his belly after sex, but he was beginning to really like it. He smiled at the praise and attention he would get from Tyler after he did what he was told. 

“C-can you please untie me now?” Josh asked. His voice was raspy from overuse. Tyler smile making quick work of the binds that held his beloved boyfriend. He slowly slide off his blindfold.

“Hi Joshie.” Tyler said sweetly. 

“Hi Ty.” Josh smiled up at him. All the pain was worth having this man look at him with such loving eyes. 

“How are you feeling? Can you walk?” Tyler asked while he massaged Josh’s wrists to keep the pain to a minimum.

“I-I’m fine, but I don't think so…..I'm just so weak Ty. I'm sorry.” Josh whimpered. 

“Shhh don't cry baby. I love caring for you. Let's go relax in a nice hot bubble bath.” Tyler told him. He then took him in his strong arms and carried him into the bathroom. Josh just melted into his touch. He was really in love with Tyler. 

He sat Josh in the tub as he started the hot water. Josh sighed as the water rose and the bubbles formed around him. Tyler got in behind him so Josh could rest on him. They sat there in comfortable silence. Tyler’s hand drifted to rest on Josh’s stomach again. 

“Hey Ty?” Josh tilted his head to look back at the brunette.

“Yeah Joshie?” Tyler opened his eyes to look at him. 

“Umm…..w-why do you like rubbing my belly so much? I-I'm starting to feel like a dog or something.” Josh said nervously. He didn't wanna anger Tyler. Otherwise he wouldn't love him anymore and he couldn't live without his love. When did he become so dependent on Tyler? Josh had no idea, but he knew he needed him. 

“Well you're my cute little puppy, now relax and enjoy the bath.” Tyler cooed and kissed his forehead. That was all he said. He went back to resting his eyes. 

“B-but that doesn't really answer the-” Josh couldn't help pressing the matter. 

“JOSH!” Tyler growled loudly. Josh flinched at the anger in his voice. Tears fell almost instantly as he moved away from him. “Shh don't cry. Tyler has you safe in his arms remember?” Tyler laid Josh back against his chest. Soon he relaxed again listening to the brunette hum a tune to him. He didn't know it, but it just seemed so familiar. 

Due to exhaustion and the warm bath. Josh fell fast asleep in the bath with Tyler. He never felt more comfortable than when he was with his boyfriend. 

_______

Josh awoke to his stomach growling. Maybe he was hungry. He couldn't remember the last time he ate. The past week has been a blur of sex with Tyler. Not that he didn't enjoy that. Soon he was erect just thinking about Tyler and the dirty things they've done. He looked over at his sleeping boyfriend and decided not to wake him. 

They had moved into Tyler’s room shortly after he kept getting those strange urges. It was the master bedroom with more space and a prettier landscape. Josh loved the burgundy and black motif. The large canopy bed with black lace hanging to shroud them in beautiful darkness. 

Josh’s stomach growled again. And this time he was sure it was hunger pains. He slid out of Tyler’s strong hold on him. Which wasn't all that easy when he had hands like a vice grip and it was like he could smell his arousal. Josh had to try his best and remain calm. He needed food first and then maybe sex after a little midnight snack. 

Josh finally got out of bed and put on some underwear from the drawer. They may be alone in Tyler’s house, but he felt it was still respectful to cover up before walking around. Although the thought of Tyler catching him in the kitchen in the nude did cross his mind. Maybe he’d reward him with sex on the table. Or maybe he’d punish him with his sex toys until he begged for a release. Both options where more than acceptable to him. 

Tyler began to stir in his sleep. Josh looked down to see he was leaking pre cum. He had to calm down or he’d surely wake up Tyler. He took a few breaths to relax and think of something other than Tyler. And his strong arms holding him down, his soft lips all over his body, and his powerful dick buried deep inside-

“Damn it Josh focus.” Josh whisper shouted to himself. His breathing was becoming shallow and that heat feeling was rising. Tyler started groaning in his sleep. He quickly left the room. Maybe with some distance the feeling would subside. He slowly walked down the hall. The house seemed larger than he remembered. Yet Josh never really saw much of the house only the inside of Tyler’s room. That's when he realized Tyler never really let him out to roam the place the whole time he’s been here. 

Josh figured why not explore, but then his stomach really started to growl. Okay food first, explore second, and sex third. He couldn't help that although the heat feeling calmed a bit, he was still pretty hard. He finally found his way to the stairs in the dark. 

When he heard a noise from downstairs. Josh got nervous because he was sure that Tyler and him were alone in the house. The brunette never said anything about any extra guests. He wanted to go run back and wake up Tyler for protection. “What am I thinking? I can handle this on my own.” Josh shook his fear off and continued down the steps. 

There was a dim light coming from the kitchen when he reached the bottom. “Just great the burglar had to be in the one place I wanted to go.” Josh groaned. He saw a statue on a table and picked it up. He walked in slowly ready to crack any intruder’s head for coming where they weren't wanted. He saw a male figure standing in the refrigerator. Josh crept up slowly, holding the statue tight in his hand. He raised it up above his head ready to strike. 

“You can put that thing down. I live here.” The man said calmly. 

“Tyler never said anything about roommates. So who are you!?” Josh challenged. The man sighed. Something seemed off about him, but Josh didn't know what. 

“I'm Tyler’s friend. I was away with a friend and now I'm back. The name’s Brendon.” Brendon answered over his shoulder. Josh didn't understand why he wouldn't face him. “Y-you're Josh right? Tyler’s boyfriend?” He asked. 

“Y-yeah why?” Josh questioned as he moved in closer. The statue still in his hand just in case. 

“C-could you please back up…..I-I have a bit of an issue with people getting too close. Personal space and all.” Brendon said as he started to shake. 

“Oh I'm I didn't mean...I’ll go sit down over there.” Josh quickly moved away and sat at the kitchen table. He sat the statue down as he watched him. It took a few minutes for Brendon’s shakes to stop. 

“T-thank you.” Brendon said softly. Josh could tell this guy wasn't dangerous. What burglar would have anxiety about personal space? “Y-you're hungry aren't you?” He asked. 

“Oh y-yeah I kinda am.” Josh blushed as his stomach growled. In all the commotion he had forgotten that he came downstairs to get something to eat. 

Brendon turned around holding a roast chicken. And he closed the refrigerator. The room was now dark again. Josh moved to turn on the light. “NO LEAVE IT OFF!” He snapped. 

“O-okay…” Josh slowly sat back down. 

“I-I'm sorry…..I just have a few pet peeves I guess.” Brendon giggled nervously in the dark. He then went to light a candle. “I-is this enough light for you?” Brendon asked meekly. Josh could've sworn that his eyes had a yellow hue, but it was probably just the glow from the candle. 

“Yeah it's fine.” Josh smiled at him. Brendon didn't come across as mean, he was more scared than anything. He sat the candle and the chicken down on the table between them.

“Please eat, y-you’ll need your strength.” Brendon told him as he grabbed a leg. Josh was confused by what he meant, but he took a piece to eat anyway. 

“S-so how long have you known Tyler?” Josh asked in between bites.

“W-we’ve been friends since we were kids.” Brendon said sadly. Josh didn't see how that would be a sad subject. Brendon started to sniff and pull his robe he wore tighter. It was already closed, but it wasn't enough for him. 

“Brendon a-are you okay? D-do you want me to get Tyler?” Josh asked as he reached over to touch his arm. 

“PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME!” Brendon cried and pulled away. Josh was shocked by his outburst. “I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean…..please don't tell Tyler I yelled at you…..I'm-” He seemed to start hyperventilating.

“No no it's fine, I won't tell him. So just calm down.” Josh got up and slowly pulled Brendon’s head to his chest. The strange man started crying harder. Suddenly he stopped. “Brendon? A-are you alright?” Josh looked down at him. 

“I have to go. He’s awake and looking for me. I-I have to go!” Brendon jumped up and push past Josh. Even though he didn't look that big, it felt like a boulder had crashed into him. 

“W-who’s he?” Josh was left in confusion. “What a strange guy.” He shrugged off before he went back to eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Brendon finally showed up!  
> Well for a small scene hehehe
> 
> So are you or are you guys confused? 
> 
> Don't worry me too. Lol
> 
> Comments and Kudos.
> 
> Smell you later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh goes back to bed only to encounter more strange symthoms. 
> 
> And Tyler knows the cure to all his problems.
> 
> But will Josh like what his answer is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> Another chapie for my pretty little fruit salads. I've been all over the place with stuff and I'm sorry about that. I hope you all will stick around for even more crazy updates. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Josh went back upstairs after he finished the roast chicken. He had picked the poor bird clean. He blushed out of embarrassment. Josh had never put away that much food before. Especially all in one sitting. He stopped as his head started to pound.

“Josh? Joshie where are you?” Tyler’s voice rang in his head. It was like he was next to him, but Josh was still in the hallway. At least four doors away from his bedroom.

“What the hell?” Josh groaned as he held his head. Tyler’s voice became louder the closer he got to the room. The pain from the pounding echo had Josh nearly crawling towards the end of the hall. “T-ty c-could you please stop yelling.” He groaned once he made it in the room. 

“JOSHIE!” Tyler squealed and picked him up. He sat him down on the bed. “Where did you go? Why would leave without telling me? I thought you didn't love me anymore.” He bombarded him with questions. Josh groaned some more as his head still hurt too much to answer this many questions at one time. “Josh are you alright?” Tyler asked as he sat next to him. 

“No…..argh it's like I could hear you in my head b-but that doesn’t makes any sense….” Josh tried to rub his headache away. 

“It makes perfect sense Joshie.” Tyler smiled as he leaned in. “I'll just call my friend, he’s a doctor and he’ll make you feel better.” He told him and kissed Josh’s neck. His hands pulled him on his lap. Tyler continued to kiss Josh’s neck. It seemed to do the trick in calming his headache.

“D-doctor? No I think I'll be alright as long as you take care of me.” Josh moaned and leaned into his soft kisses. Tyler’s hand began to feel around his body. One to his crotch and the other to his stomach. He proceeded to gently rub them both. 

“Do you trust me baby?” Tyler whispered in his ear. His hands stopped moving. 

“Of course I trust you Ty.” Josh turned his head to face Tyler. His heart started to pound as the heat began to rise. He instinctively spread his legs wider to help ground him against Tyler’s hand. Josh moaned as he put his hand over his and grinded his clothed erection harder against their palms. 

“Then you’ll let my doctor friend make sure you’re alright?” Tyler asked as he gripped Josh’s dick roughly through his underwear. His own member growing harder by the second. Josh didn't know how alluring he smelled when his heat rose. “Josh will you do this for me…..for us?” He stared him deep in the eye. 

Josh matched his intense gaze. The room seemed to stand still. Air thick in lust. “I’ll do anything for you.” Josh answered effortlessly. “For us.” He smiled as he placed his hand over Tyler’s that was on his stomach. The yellow haired boy didn't understand why, but he felt closer to Tyler. Like their relationship went deeper than love. It was more of a yearn to be together. Josh couldn't explain it, but he would happily give up everything for Tyler. Now Tyler was all that mattered. 

“Joshie…” Tyler smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. They made out heavily as their fingers laced tight over Josh’s stomach. Tyler growled in his lover’s ear before he then flipped them over. He was now standing as he bent Josh over the bed. “Who do you love Josh?” He demanded.

“You Tyler.” Josh gasped from the sudden change in positions. He then looked back at the man. 

“Good.” Tyler ran his hands slowly down his back. “And who do you need?” His tone becoming deep with lust. Josh shivered and arched into his icy touch. 

“You Tyler.” Josh moaned as he gripped the sheets. His heat quickly rising high. Tyler ran his erection along the needy boy’s ass. Josh pushed back hard against it. The brunette’s fingers hooked on the rim of Josh’s underwear. “Please Ty don't tease us anymore….we want it so bad.” He whined. His head was so cloudy from the heat that he didn't know what he was saying. Since when did he become “we” or “us”?

Tyler grinned because he knew what he meant. And he was ecstatic. But he had to ask just one more question. Tyler leaned over Josh, keeping his hands on the rim of his underwear. “Who do you belong to Joshie?” He whispered in his ear. 

Josh was now covered in sweat from his internal burning. He shook with anticipation. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he could feel that this time wasn't the same. He wasn't the same. Josh’s nails ripped the sheets and his teeth felt sharp. “We belong to…..to you Master.” He turned towards Tyler as his eyes transformed to a yellow glow.

Tyler’s face lit up at such a sight. He was slowly gaining more control over this beautiful man and he couldn't be happier. He then yanked Josh by the hair and crashed their lips together. Their lips moved quickly and effortlessly against each other. They had a hunger for one another. Tyler hastily tore off Josh’s underwear and rammed his dick deep inside him. 

“Please Master we need all of it.”Josh moaned loud and adjusted his legs to give the brunette better access. His scent was running wild. Tyler held on tight to his hips as he slammed repeatedly into that glorious hole. He groaned because he couldn't get enough of the yellow haired boy.

Soon Josh felt himself nearing the end. “M-master….w-we…” He gasped. 

“HOLD IT!” Tyler roared loudly as he was far from done with him. The yellow haired boy soon felt a weird sense of pressure on his dick. It was like a vice grip and preventing any form of release. So he wouldn't be able to cum if he wanted to. So his best bet was to shut up and enjoy the rough ride. Tyler then threw Josh’s leg on the bed and pushed his head deep into the sheets. His tight grip on the back Josh’s neck told him that it was best that he did as he said. With the new position Tyler was able to destroy the boy’s prostate. With the constant pounding. 

“P-please…...M-master….” Josh continued to whined and tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. He couldn't take much more at such an intense pace. Tyler really didn't want to stop, but he didn't want to hurt his prize either. He pulled Josh’s head back by his neck. 

“Let go for me, Joshie and make it loud.” Tyler whispered in his ear. Josh really didn't understand why he needed to be loud, but he’d agree to anything if it meant he could cum. The brunette groaned as he kept up such a fast pace. And just as he slammed head on into his prostate, the pressure on Josh suddenly vanished. He screamed loud as his orgasm hit him like a truck. His voice seemed to shake the windows. It was so strong that his vision blacked out for a few minutes. Cum poured on to the bed and dripped to the floor. 

Tyler held Josh tight as his own release came washing over him. His grip alone was keeping the man upright. He came deep inside him. Josh moaned as the cooling overtook him. He was so tired as he laid his head back on Tyler’s shoulder. He kissed the sleepy boy as he noticed his eyes and teeth went back to normal. He couldn't help caressing his cheek and staring at his beautiful face. 

“W-what are you looking at Ty?” Josh asked groggily.

“Nothing, I'm just so happy I finally found you.I love you, Josh.” Tyler told him. He truly was over the moon to find him after waiting so long for him. He cradled him to his chest and peppered his neck with kisses. He never wanted to let him go. 

“I love you too Tyler.” Josh replied with a yawn. He was too tired to ask what he meant by finally found him. Maybe it was just a term of endearment. Tyler giggled at his cute little yawn. He laid them down and snuggled under the covers. Josh safe in his arms. 

________

Josh woke up to hearing voices outside the bedroom door. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He was feeling pretty good this morning except he was hungry again. 

“Now he’s sleeping so don't…..Oh Josh you're awake so perfect timing.” Tyler said as he came into the room once he saw his lover was up. “Josh this is my friend I told you about.” He motioned to the man beside him. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, a black suit with a medical bag. He looked professional enough, but Josh was still a little worried.

“Hello Josh, I'm doctor Smith, but you can just call me Spencer.” Spencer smiled and extended his hand for him to shake. Josh didn't shake it, he pulled the covers tighter around himself. He really didn't want to get checked out by this random doctor. Not to mention he was never a fan of doctors anyway. In his mind they had way too many drugs and instruments to easily kill a person and make it all look accidental. That thought did not sit well with him. 

“Ty…..please do I have to let him touch me?” Josh asked worriedly.

“Josh he won't hurt you I promise.” Tyler told him as he ran his fingers through his hair to calm him down.

“B-but Ty my headache is gone. I'm do need this check up. Please I’ll do anything, but this.” Josh cried to Tyler. Spencer then groaned and bent over the bed. 

“Tyler please make him relax it's becoming distracting.” Spencer instructed as sweat began to form. Little did Josh know his scent grew stronger when he was afraid. It was sort of a defence mechanism to keep him safe. The scent made Josh irresistible. Tyler growled and started kissing down his neck. Spencer growled at the sight as he ran his sweating palms on his pants. Trying to resist the urge to jump in bed with them. 

“Baby please…..calm down…..y-you're making it hard for Spencer t-to work…” Tyler panted against Josh’s check. He was already growing hard from being so close in proximity to him. “Shit you smell amazing right now.” He kissed and nibbled at his neck. Josh moaned and pulled him closer. All of which was only feeding the lustful effect he was having on them. 

“T-Ty….I'm scared…” Josh moaned some more as he felt Tyler’s hand slip under the covers. 

“TYLER FOCUS!” Spencer yelled at him. He had loosened his suit jacket as he panted from the strain from resisting so much. 

Tyler quickly held Josh back. He knew Spencer was right and he couldn't let the urge of sex cloud his judgement. Not when more important matters are at hand. “Now relax Josh, I will be here with you. Remember you promised me last night you would do this for me.” Tyler said sternly as his hands gripped Josh’s shoulders. He merely frowned and nodded in agreement.

Spencer cleared his throat. “Good now let's get on with the check up.” He began pulling things out of his bag. Happy to be able to think properly again. “So Josh how do these headaches start?” He asked, waiting with his pen and pad to take notes. 

“W-well they happen randomly….b-but mostly when I'm around Tyler. A-and last night I thought I even heard his voice in my head….it sounds strange I know.” Josh explained while he squeze Tyler’s hand. He didn't want Tyler’s friend to think he was crazy.

“No it makes perfect sense Josh.” Spencer smiled as he wrote everything down. “Now let’s take a better look at you.” He then moved closer. Josh frowned, but remained calm as he checked him out. He had took his pressure, temperature, weight, height. Inspected his eyes, ears, and mouth. Josh was beginning to feel like some kind of show horse to something. “Everything looks fine. Just one last test. I need a blood sample.” Spencer said as he pulled out a needle and vial. 

“W-what do you need that for!? Tyler I-” Josh started to panic. 

“Yes you will Josh!” Tyler commanded. Josh whimpered, but let Spencer take his blood. It hurt for a little while until he put a bandage on the injection spot. 

Spencer then added a clear liquid to Josh’s blood and it turned blue. Josh couldn't believe his eyes. “Good news guys.” The doctor beamed. 

“T-then…” Tyler gasped as he stood up. Spencer nodded happily as he put his things back in his bag. “OH MY GOD JOSHIE!” Tyler squealed as he picked him up and spent him around. Josh laughed and wrapped his limbs around him. 

“What's got you so happy Ty?” Josh was confused but happy since Tyler was. It had to be great news. 

“We're gonna be a family Joshie.” Tyler hugged him tight. “Oh my baby is gonna have MY baby. I couldn't be more proud of you.” He whispered in his ear and pressed kisses to his skin. 

Josh frowned as his heart stopped. What in the hell was going on? Or what hell did he walk into was the better question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Josh and Tyler are having a baby! 
> 
> *crickets*
> 
> What?......it's the mpreg that's turning you all off?....... 
> 
> Well fuck it I like it so deal with it! 
> 
> Comments pretty please for the love of my last piece of dignity can someone PLEASE LEAVE ME FEEDBACK! 
> 
> *sighs*
> 
> Thanks for your time and Gnight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is pregnant by Tyler and while it should be a happy occasion, the yellow haired boy wants nothing to do with it. 
> 
> That doesn't sit well with Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Peoples again! 
> 
> So I'm really in a good mood! So another update! 
> 
> Yeah another dark chapie. Just so you know this goes from 0 to a million real quick. Yikes! Lol.   
> Warning: abuse (I'm not sorry) 
> 
> Enjoy!

“What hell are you two talking about, I can't have a baby. If you haven't noticed I'm a male!” Josh snapped as he pushed Tyler away. Tyler looked angry yet unphased by his outburst.

“I told you that you were special Josh. You are able to conceive and bare children. My children.” Tyler walked closer. “You and I will be one.” He smiled as he caressed the yellow haired boy’s stomach. And that's when it hit him with all the belly rubs. He was planning on impregnated him all along. 

“You're sick!” Josh yanked away from Tyler again. Tears pooled in his eyes. “Y-you don't love me! You just wanted whatever abomination this is!” He cried as he gripped his stomach. 

“Joshie please don't say that. Of course love you and our child. Please you just gotta trust me.” Tyler explained as he moved towards him again. 

“Stay away from you monster!” Josh cried as he stood behind one of the bed pillars. “I don't want this thing growing inside me! Take it out this instant!” He screamed. 

“That isn't how it works Josh.” Spencer spoke up. He knew this was about to get ugly so he stuck around. 

“MONSTER!? THING!? THAT'S OUR BABY YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!” Tyler was through trying to talk him down. He was angry now. 

“I NEVER ASKED FOR ANY OF THIS!” Josh yelled back. He felt ill to his stomach just thinking about giving birth to whatever thing that Tyler claimed would be their child. “PLEASE JUST TAKE IT OUT SPENCER!” He pleaded with the Doctor. 

Tyler growled and backhanded him hard to the floor. Josh screamed as he repeatedly punched him. Even though he didn't want to, his instincts were to protect his stomach from the assault. He felt his skin bloom with bruises as the pain seem to magnify with every hit. 

“TYLER PLEASE I'M SORRY!” Josh’s cries went on deaf ears as Tyler only hit him harder. 

“TYLER STOP!” Spencer pulled Tyler away. He couldn't sit back and watch him pummel the poor boy to death. He knew the brunette’s temper was bad on a good day, but with Josh refusing him. Tyler was like a mad man out for blood. 

“YOU'RE MINE! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH MY BABY! THIS IS THAT THANKS I GET FOR LOVING YOU! YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!” Tyler spew out at him as he kicked him in his back. Tears ran down his face as he was more hurt than angry. Josh begged for him to stop. His body was already a bloody mess. 

 

“THAT'S ENOUGH TYLER!” Spencer pulled Tyler back farther so he couldn't reach Josh. The brunette frantically struggled against his hold.

“P-please…..t-the baby Tyler….d-don't hurt my baby…” Josh whimpered as he weakly curled into a ball. His instincts told him to plead for the health of his child to get Tyler to stop. 

Those small pleas broke Tyler out his rage. He stopped struggling with Spencer once he saw Josh crying his eyes out on the floor. He rushed to pick him up. Josh was frightened at first, but quickly relaxed in his soft arms. 

“Joshie….Joshie I'm sorry. Did you really mean it by the baby being yours?” Tyler asked while he held him tight. Josh sniffed and nodded in agreement before he starting to cry again. “Oh Joshie don't worry. We’re going to be so happy. I promise.” He peppered kisses in his hair. Josh continued to cry and nodded. He was too distraught to talk.

 

“Now let's get you back to bed.” Tyler smiled as he carried his lover to the bed. He carefully tucked him in. “Sleep well my sweet prince.” And with a kiss on the lips and another stomach rub, Josh past out. It was strange, but Tyler’s soft voice and gentle touches helped him to fall asleep. 

Spencer frowned, but remained silent as he collected the rest of his things. He pulled Tyler out of the room. The farther he was away from Josh the better for the both of them. 

________

Josh awoke to an empty room. For that he was thankful. He was in major pain as he sat up. His hands quickly went to his stomach and he sighed when he felt the warmth radiating off of it. It was strange because he didn't feel it before, but now he was glad the baby was okay. Even though he didn't want it, he didn't want it to be harmed in anyway. His’s brain was all mixed up. 

Josh slowly slid out of the bed. It hurt to walk, but he was determined to leave this time. Tyler had definitely crossed a line by putting his hands on him. And he wasn't going to stand for that. Yet his brain screamed for him to stay. He eventually decided to get dressed, but only to explore the house. Josh couldn't help frowning at all the dark purplish bruises that were on his skin. He just threw on a shirt and shorts, nothing to confining. He didn't bother looking in the mirror for then the pain would be made real. So he rushed out of the room before the memories could resurface. Maybe he’ll find that weird friend of Tyler’s and maybe he can help him figure things out.

Josh carefully walked through the halls. He felt a little better now that some time had past. He then noticed a cracked door with faint humming coming from it. It was that weirdly familiar tune again. He went inside to find a nice size library. 

Brendon was sitting in the corner by the window. He was rubbing his stomach as he gazed outside. 

“Hey you're Brendon right?” Josh asked when he got closer. Brendon jumped at the sudden voice and quickly pulled his legs up to his chest. 

“Y-yes...t-that's me…” Brendon stuttered softly. He nervously pulled at the oversized sweater he had on. His eyes turned downward. Josh didn't understand why he was so uncomfortable around him. 

“Can I sit down with you?” Josh asked nicely. Brendon motioned to the cushion next to his on the window seat. “S-so umm are you better now? I mean I don't mean to pry, but you seemed really upset last night.” He tried to make small talk. 

“Y-yes…...thanks…..” Brendon still didn't look at him. “T-tyler didn't hurt you too bad did he?” He asked. 

“Oh…..y-you heard all that?” Josh was embarrassed as well as ashamed of what happened. Brendon nodded. “W-well it's just a lot of bruising, but I'll survive.” He replied.

“Bruises will heal in a few hours.” Brendon said simply.

“Wait what?” Josh was confused. How can bruises heal that fast? 

“Do you like clouds Josh? I like them….they can float away whenever they want.” Brendon looked out the window. He was in some kind of trance. “I used to go to the park and watch them for hours…..but I can't anymore. He says it'll be better if I stayed in the house.” He ran his fingers on the warm glass. 

“Clouds? Who’s he? What are you talking about?” Josh couldn't follow him at all. What was up with this guy? 

“I'm talking about freedom Josh….” Brendon turned towards Josh. A look of pure sadness. 

“Ah Brendon…” Josh moved to hug him. Brendon stiffened up when he got too close. “S-sorry I didn't-”

“No...I’m just not very social. People scare me sometimes…” Brendon pulled down his sweater again. Josh noticed that how he kept trying to cover up. Like he was hiding something.

“Brendon…..you're pregnant aren't you?” Josh asked. He knew he was bold to assume such a thing, but maybe he wasn't the only one Tyler had tricked. 

“H-how you…..” Brendon was speechless. He thought he hid his belly well enough. “Please don't tell Tyler I told you! I was supposed to keep quiet and he’ll get so made if he found out I-”

“Calm down Brendon.” Josh engulfed him in a hug. Brendon whimpered in his shoulder. “Shh….I knew because…I am too….t-that's why Tyler got mad...b-because I told him that I don't want to keep it.” He explained as he consoled Brendon. 

“B-but how? I-I thought the instincts make you want to keep them….even though you don't…y-you are an omega right? ” Brendon questioned. He have never seen someone challenge the power of their mate. He could never do something like that. He was too weak. 

“I-I don't even know what is, but if you mean those weird voices in my head. They only take control part of the time.” Josh shrugged. He didn't see the big deal about it. 

“T-then it's true….you're only half.” Brendon stared deep in his eyes. He moved in closer. Josh didn't know what to do, but he did notice how sweet Brendon smelt. It was peculiar yet Josh wanted more of that smell. “Y-you…..you can help me escape this place.” Brendon began to shake as stray tears fell. Josh didn't understand what he was talking about yet he was suddenly drawn to those big sad brown eyes.

“I promise I'll help you any way I can.” Josh told him. Brendon smiled and hugged him tight. The yellow hair boy felt that Brendon’s stomach was indeed rather large. He wanted to ask him about but it so warm that he wanted to touch it more. When his hand slide under his sweater and felt his bare skin Brendon gasped. 

“J-josh…” Brendon moaned. Josh thought he was hurting him so he took his hand away. Only for Brendon to put it back on. “No….we like your touch…..give us more.” He moaned. Josh then pulled him into a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah nothing like some Brosh to make up for the totally uncalled for beating at the beginning   
> *smiles*  
> See I'm nice.....sorta
> 
> Comments and kudos! 
> 
> Okay bye bye again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler cools off at Spencer's. 
> 
> And while the alphas are away, the omegas will play! 
> 
> And play Josh and Brendon shall do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Another update coming your way! 
> 
> This chapie has some awesome Brosh ahead so get prepared.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Why did I have to be paired with a half!?” Tyler complained as he downed his drink. “I mean do you know how much more work I have to put into training him!?” He slumped in his recliner. 

“Well do you love him?” Spencer asked as he sipped his drink. He had brought the angry man to his house to cool off as well as let Josh get some rest. They soon started drinking after they made it inside his den. And to Spencer’s dismay Tyler have done nothing, but gripe about his boyfriend. 

“Of course I love Josh.” Tyler rolled his eyes. “I never said I didn't love him. Spencer have you even been listening to me?” He sighed. 

“Yes unfortunately.” The Doctor mumbled. “Look if you love him then shouldn't that be worth the hassle?” Spencer countered. He rubbed his temples because Tyler didn't know how annoying he could be. If he wasn't so good in bed then Spencer wouldn't even waste his time with him. 

“Don't try to turn this all romantic Spencer. You and I both know how this works the alpha is in charge and the omega obeys. What kinda alpha would I be if I let Josh just run all over me!?” Tyler argued. He stood up and walked around the room. He hated being seen as weak. After being teased about his skinny appearance growing up, Tyler had learned to outsmart his opponents in order to feel superior to the other alphas. The brunette had already spent years trying to find his mate only to find out that he was a half. He felt like he couldn't take much more of his reputation being threatened.

“And don't give me that traditional bull shit. Tyler if you haven't noticed times have changed since our grandparents day.” Spencer huffed. He may be an alpha, but he wasn't as forceful. Well not all the time. Sometimes it was a hard habit to break. 

“What's with all the yelling in here Spencer?” Ryan asked as he waddled into the den. He was nearing the end of his pregnancy and he really showed. He was normally a thin brunette with big round brown eyes, a beautiful slender face, and soft voice. All of which hadn't changed except his stomach was swollen, he grew small breast, and his hair draped down his back. These were typical effects of a pregnant omega. 

“Aw sweetie don't worry about it. It's just Tyler ranting about Josh.” Spencer got up to kiss his beloved mate. He rubbed his belly and Ryan mewled happily. Tyler just rolled his eyes even though he was secretly jealous of their happy relationship.

“Oh that's your new mate right? Is he nice Tyler?” Ryan inquired cheerfully. Spencer put his head down because he knew that, that was the most wrongest thing he could've asked right now. Why did Ryan always have to know everything?

“Oh I'll tell you how nice he is. I took that ungrateful jerk on all romantic not to mention expensive dates for a whole month straight!” Tyler yelled. Ryan was caught off guard. His outburst was very unexpected. He tried to talk only to be shut down by Tyler. “And if that wasn't enough, I gave him some amazing sex. I'm talking mind blowing! With bondage, rimming, blow jobs….” He went on to vent. Ryan blushed at the subject. He was never one to be so straight forward about his sex life like Tyler and Spencer was. 

“Look Ty maybe you shouldn't talk like this in front of-” Spencer tried to intervene, but Tyler was too busy talking to listen. 

“And after all that work putting it down in the bedroom during his heat. I finally get him pregnant. And you wanna know what Josh said!?” Tyler yelled. He was now face to face with a surprised Ryan. Spencer frowned because not only did he not want to hear this story again, mainly because he was there when it all happened. But he didn't like how Tyler was so loud around Ryan. 

“W-what did he say?” Ryan asked unsure if he really wanted the answer. Spencer just face palmed. Why was he fanning the obvious flames going on inside Tyler. 

“I'm glad you asked. Josh had the gall to call OUR baby an ABOMINATION! Like the thought of having my child was so sickening that it had to be some kind of MONSTER! Can you believe that!?” Tyler shouted as he held Ryan by the shoulders. Tears had started to form in his eyes. 

“Oh Tyler I'm so sorry, but he's half. Maybe he doesn't quite understand all of what's going on.” Ryan pulled him into a tight hug. Tyler began to cry silently. “Tyler calm down, it's not the end of the world. Just explain things to Josh.” He said as he gently rubbed his back. Tyler got devilish smirk on his face to match the dirty thoughts in his mind. Ryan started to blush once he felt Tyler caressing his belly. “T-tyler….w-what are you-” He broke out into a loud moan. 

Pregnant omegas were very sensitive to stomach touches. It made them incredibly horny if the touches were prolonged. Which led to them releasing an alluring scent that drove alphas wild with lust. 

“Umm if you would please get your hands off of my husband.” Spencer frowned as the sight. 

“Oh Ryan you smell so fucking sexy right now.” Tyler whispered in Ryan’s ear which sent shivers down the boy’s spine. He then pushed up his shirt to feel more of the warmth from the pregnant boy’s belly. 

“Stop touching now.” Spencer growled in protest.

“Ah Tyler…..don't stop…..we like it so much.” Ryan moaned out as he dug his nails into his back. Tyler groaned and pulled one of the omega's legs around his waist. They soon started to dry hump as Ryan kissed him deeply.

“THAT'S ENOUGH!” Spencer roared as he yanked Tyler away by his collar.   
“Hey this isn't like it's the first time we-” Tyler started. 

“Don't care, sit down over there NOW!” Spencer cut in. Tyler sighed and slowly dragged himself back to his chair. 

“But baby we-” Ryan tried. 

“AND YOU UPSTAIRS TO BED NOW!” Spencer yelled at him. Ryan frowned. 

“But Spencer I'm not tired, actually I'm very hor-” The brunette whined only to get pushed out of the room by the doctor. 

“NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU ARE CONFUSED BY THIS TRICKSTER, SO I STRONGLY RECOMMEND YOU GO TO BED TO CLEAR YOUR HEAD!” Spencer commanded as he pushed his husband to the stairs. Ryan sighed, but went up to bed anyway. When Spencer came back to the den he saw Tyler refreshing his drink. 

“Trouble in paradise I see.” Tyler snickered as he took a sip. Spencer growled and then snatched the drink out of his hand. “HEY I-”

“You're done drinking for the day!” Spencer scolded him. He put it on the counter behind him. 

“Fucking killjoy.” Tyler frowned. The Doctor only sighed and crossed his arms. Then he thought maybe if he was nice then Spencer would let him have whatever he wanted. “Oh Spence please can I have just a little drink? I mean I did have such a terrible morning.” He begged as he got closer. Spencer rose an eyebrow to his friend’s sudden change in attitude. “I'll let you cheer me up.” He winked. 

“Oh you will?” Spencer bit his lip. Tyler nodded ask his hands slide around the Doctor. He kissed him deep as he tried to reach his glass without Spencer noticing. The Doctor then kissed down his neck. Tyler moaned as he felt his hand grip the rim of the glass. “Tyler…”

“Yeah baby?” Tyler moaned lustfully.

“I meant what I said now remove your hand off that glass before I rip your whole fucking arm off.” Spencer said sternly.

“Major fucking killjoy!” Tyler huffed and went to go sit down. “And to think I was actually gonna let you fuck me for that bourbon.” He sighed frustratedly and plopped down on his chair. Spencer only laughed at his dramatic friend. 

________

“Ah J-josh…” Brendon moaned out. Josh had him laid out on the floor amongst the cushions. His sweater thrown to the side. He was nude underneath since he liked feeling loose. The yellow haired boy was sucked on his nipples and jerking him off. “Oh Josh….please...we want you deep inside us….” Brendon moaned as he gripped his hair.

“A-are you sure? I-I mean are these just your voices talking or-” Josh was cut off by Brendon pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Josh we wouldn't ask if we didn't mean it...now please fuck us.” Brendon demanded as held Josh’s face in his hands. Josh moaned at his words and then he flipped him over. Careful not to hurt him growing belly. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and got behind him. 

“I think we want you too Brendon.” Josh moaned as he felt his stomach. He was hard within minutes. He slowly lined himself up with Brendon’s oozing hot hole and plunged inside. 

Brendon screamed as he clawed at the cushions. Josh wasn't sure if he should move or not. He didn't want to hurt Brendon’s baby. But when he went to open his mouth. “Please don't stop now, you won't hurt us. We trust you.” He moaned desperately.

Something inside Josh urged him to keep going as well. He figured it was maybe the baby. But babies can't talk and why would a baby want something as twisted as this? 

He ignored those thoughts and just went with his instincts again. Josh moaned as he started at a medium pace. He loved going deep inside Brendon. It was just so inviting. 

“Yes!...give it all to us Josh!” Brendon moaned loud as he met his thrusts. Signalling him to speed up. Josh then leaned over the pregnant boy and gripped his stomach tight as he pounded into him. With the extra stimulation from the yellow haired boy caressing his belly as he trusted his dick deeper. Brendon squealed with pleasure. 

“You feel so fucking good Brendon. I wanna stay buried deep inside you forever.” Josh growled in his ear. Brendon moaned while he held his face tight against his shoulder. 

“P-please Josh tell us more sweet words.” Brendon desperately wanted to hear caring comments. Feel soft touches. To be wanted. 

“You're so damn beautiful. I wanna just gaze at you.” Josh moaned and kissed his neck. He sat back on his heels as he went faster. Brendon moaned loud and laid against his chest.

“J-josh….oh please….touch us all over.” Brendon begged as he rubbed his stomach. He was so close and just needed a little more to push him over the edge. 

“Brendon…” Josh’s breath warm on his neck. His hands explored the timid boy’s body as his pace slowed down so he could go deeper. One went to his chest to keep tight against him. And the other slide down his stomach. 

“Ah…” Brendon gasped as he gripped Josh's hand tight. He kept it placed on his stomach. His orgasm came swiftly after. “JOSH!” The pregnant boy screamed out. White liquid poured down his legs. 

Before Josh knew it he felt his release hit him. He shook and buried his face in Brendon's neck. The raven haired boy combed his fingers through yellow locks to ease him through his orgasm.

They sat there covered in sweat. Just breathing in each other. After some time had past, they separated. They sat facing each other. Legs and arms tangled.

“What the hell just happened?” Josh asked slightly confused why they kind of randomly had sex. Not that he was complaining. Mainly curious. 

“I-I'm s-sorry….I got so excited that you said you'd be willing to help, I kind of…well you know released my pheromones.” Brendon said sullenly. His head cast downward. It was like the sex didn't change his attitude around Josh at all. 

“It's fine….it was really nice.” Josh giggled. Brendon smiled a little, but kept his face down towards the floor. “Hey look at me.” Josh took his hand to his chin to lift his face. 

“Please don't-” Brendon tried to stop him. 

“W-what’s wrong with your eyes? T-they're yellow?” Josh gasped as he inspected his face. Brendon whimpered because he thought he was going to be rejected once again. “No please don't cry.” He quickly pulled him in a hug. “I just wanted to know. I'm sorry it that came out in any way offensive.” He tried to console the sensitive boy. 

“T-that's the color of my eyes w-when I'm….well when I…...it just happens sometimes...part of being an omega.” Brendon stuttered out. Josh could tell that he was hiding something, but he felt it was better to leave it alone for now. “D-does that bother you?” He asked nervously as he stared up at the yellow haired boy. He really did feel inadequate and he didn't want something like this to stand in the way of him possibly making a friend. 

“Don't sweat it. I think they make you look cool. Like you have superpowers like the X-men or something.” Josh joked. Brendon giggled softly. 

“I guess that's true in a way….s-so does this make us friends?” Brendon pulled away. He didn't want to seem so desperate, but he had to know. He rubbed his stomach as he awaited an answer. 

“Are you kidding!?” Josh exclaimed. Brendon frowned. “After what we just did, that makes us BEST friends….with benefits.” He added with a chuckle. The little omega couldn't be anymore happy.

“REALLY? I never had a best friend before……” Brendon teared up. “I'm glad you're half!” He then dove on Josh. He fell back to the floor as the other kissed his face all over. 

“I guess I can take that as a compliment.” Josh giggled as he held Brendon tight. They paused as they stared at each other. “You really are too pretty to cry.” Josh wiped the boy’s stray tears. Brendon then kissed him. It was slow and unsure at first, but then Josh held him tight as he deepened the kiss. They made out contently on the floor in each other's embrace.

What they didn't know was that someone stood in the shadows and had observed it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how I love smut, but seeing as this is my first Brosh smut scene let me know what you think. And who knows I might add more. 
> 
> Comments please! Oh and maybe a kudo or two. 
> 
> Bye bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Brendon become fast friends.
> 
> But now it's time to go, and see what horrors await Brendon when he goes back to Dallon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys and gals! 
> 
> Here's the next chapie in this story! It keeps getting weirder the more I go just know.

Josh and Brendon talked for a little while. Nothing much just their likes and dislikes. Soon they got dressed.

“I gotta go now…..he probably wants me.” Brendon frowned as he held himself. He really didn't wanna go back to that monster, but he really didn't have a choice in the matter. The omega knew it would only end worse if his alpha had to go looking for him versus him just going back on his own. 

“Brendon who’s he? I-is he the reason you're so scared all the time?” Josh asked as he pulled the omega into a hug. The dark haired boy haven't even noticed that he was shaking. Josh could tell that something was off as he held him tight. Brendon whimpered as he didn't want to let go of this man. Even though this was the first time they actually connected, he still felt safer with Josh. “T-this guy…...he isn't Tyler…is he?” 

“Oh God no, b-but he and Tyler a-are…..I really need to go.” Brendon sniff as he rushed to the door. 

“Brendon please…..just tell me who he is so I can help you.” Josh pleaded. The dark haired boy stopped in the doorway. He knew he shouldn't, but Josh was the only one who was ever nice to him. 

“He’s my mate…...a-and I love him.” Brendon told him with tears in his eyes. Josh felt himself frown at the thought. It may have been quick, but he did feel something deep between them. And somehow this mate of his was stopping that. “Y-you should get some more rest before Tyler gets back.” He added and then he ran down the hallway. 

Josh wanted to follow him. Make the jerk who hurt him pay, but it would solve nothing if Brendon loved the guy. So he decided to just go back to his and Tyler’s bedroom to get some more sleep. 

Suddenly he felt himself get dizzy. As if he had, had a lot of drinks. Which was strange because Josh hadn't drank any liquor since he came to stay with Tyler. He stumbled all the way down the hall. 

When he got to the room everything was spinning. His head started pounding again. Josh felt like he might throw up. He tried his best to reach the bed. The yellow haired boy then passed out on the floor.

_______

Despite their little spat, Spencer gave in and let Tyler drink again. The brunette was now smashed.

“You really shouldn't drink like this Tyler. You could hurt Josh in such a state.” Spencer told him as he got comfortable in his chair. 

“Oh whatever, he’ll be fine. Now come on tell me I'm pretty like you used to when we were growing up.” Tyler giggled in his lap. He had sat there and refused to move. Spencer didn't mind he knew where he was going with this. Where he always went when he got drunk. “Come on baby tell me!”

“You're the prettiest guy I've ever seen.” Spencer told him as he caressed his cheek. Tyler started to laugh. He laughed so hard until he began crying. 

“T-then why didn't you want me?” Tyler cried as he leaned in closer. 

“Because I already had a mate Tyler.” Spencer frowned and then kissed him. The brunette held on so tight, he began to shake. 

“Why wasn't I enough for you?” Tyler asked with more tears. “Daddy please….why were you never proud me?” He pressed on. Spencer knew he would always look at him as his father because of their age difference. Not to mention all the abuse the small alpha had to endure from the beast of a man. It had ultimately made him into the mess that he was now.

“Because Tyler you’re too pretty to be an alpha.” Spencer pulled him closer. He knew what Tyler wanted him to say. It was like a reenactment of his past. The Doctor saw it as his coping mechanism for what happened. “You're my private little omega Tyler” The older male whispered in the younger’s ear. His hands went all over his body. The brunette shook nervously and let tears roll down his cheek. 

“N-no…..no…….NO!” Tyler screamed as he slapped Spencer. His claws dug deep in the doctor’s cheek. “I'm more of an alpha than you’ll ever know! I found my mate and he’s all mine!” He stood up breathing hard.

“Yes, yes he is Tyler……..are you better now?” Spencer asked. He was used to being hit by the boy so it stopped hurting ages ago. Besides he agreed to these dynamics in order to help his ailing friend. 

“N-no…” Tyler cried in his hands. “Why…..why did he-”

“I don't know Ty. Some people are just sick, but know he can't hurt you anymore. I promise you that.” Spencer quickly stood up to hug him. Tyler just cried into his chest. “It'll be alright. You have a pretty little mate to love you now…..do you wanna go home to see Josh?” He rubbed small circles on his back. The crying man only nodded and sniffed. He already felt weak and his broken voice from his tears would only infuriate him more. So he stayed silent. 

Spencer smiled as he steadied him on his feet. They got in the car and headed back to his place. Tyler past out in the passenger seat. 

________

Brendon slowly crept into their bedroom. It was still pretty dark. Maybe he was asleep? He did have a pretty demanding job. The omega tip toed to the bed.

When suddenly the light came on. “So I see you made a little friend. What did you two talk about?” A voice came from behind him. Brendon turned around to see his alpha sitting comfortably in a plush leather chair. The tall man wore a slight smile. His blue eyes showed a certain sparkle. All of which terrified the little omega. 

“Oh w-we didn't talk much. Josh seems really nice though.” Brendon smiled as he tried to slowly back up towards the bed. He could sense trouble brewing. 

“How good….and I'm sure you didn't say anything you shouldn't have right?” Dallon stood up. That smile still on his face, but it was becoming more scary than calming. He walked towards him. 

“O-of course not. I know better Dal. You told me good that little omegas should trust their alphas to lead them…..never question anything.” Brendon shook as his back was pressed against one of the bed post. He didn't mean to corner himself, but there he was and Dallon made sure to block his path. He held his hips tightly in place. 

“Oh you always smell so pretty for me Bren.” Dallon whispered as he placed kisses on his neck. Brendon whimpered because he knew he only spoke sweet when he was planning to hurt him. Dallon’s long fingers hooked on the hem on his sweater and pulled the fabric up to his stomach. “Did you wear this all day?” He asked as he slightly rubbed the omega's stomach 

“N-no…I-I only wore this f-for you baby.” Brendon moaned unexpectedly. His arms went around his mate’s neck to pull him closer. Maybe if he seduced him enough he wouldn't get mad. 

Dallon giggled to his reply. “I find that funny, cause how could you just change for me…” His grip on Brendon’s stomach got tighter. “WHEN YOU WERE BUSY FUCKING JOSH EARLIER!?” Dallon growled as his eyes turned yellow. His sharp nails dug into the omega’s stomach. Brendon screamed as he tried to fight him off. The alpha’s claws left deep cuts in his skin as he then grabbed his wrists. “WHY WOULD YOU GIVE YOURSELF TO ANOTHER OMEGA? AND A HALF OF ALL THINGS!? DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL!?” He threw him on the floor. 

“P-please…..we didn't mean for that to happen…..i-it just sorta…..please Dal we're sorry!” Brendon cried as he crawled away from him. Holding his bleeding stomach. He was in so much pain and his alpha knew it, yet he could care less. 

“YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE A WHORE LIKE YOU!” Dallon stood over him. He was full of rage as his teeth and nails grew long and sharp. His yellow eyes glaring down at him. “JUST LOOK AT THE WAY YOU DRESS! NO WONDER HE WANTS YOU!” He yelled as he ripped the sweater off of him. Brendon cried because that was his favorite sweater. His grandmother had made it for him, to keep him and his future babies warm with it. Dallon knew all of this yet he took great pleasure in ruining his cherished things. 

“PLEASE THAT'S OUR ONLY THING LEFT OF OUR GRANDMA! PLEASE WE PROMISE WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!” Brendon pleaded on his knees at Dallon’s feet. 

“WELL YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU DECIDED TO FIND COMFORT IN ANOTHER MAN’S ARMS!” Dallon said coldly before he shredded it into pieces. Brendon just sat there crying as he watched one of his happy memories fall to the floor, torn apart.

“WHY CAN'T WE HAVE NICE THINGS!? WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS DESTROY WHAT WE LIKE MOST!?” Brendon cried as he tried his hardest to collect all the ripped pieces. He was so upset he didn't realize what he just said. That is until he heard a terrible growl above him. “W-wait we didn't mean-”

Dallon grabbed him by the throat. “HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! I SHOULD BE THE ONLY THING YOU LIKE MOST!” He roared at him. He had the poor boy high off the ground. His grip tightening by the minute. Brendon could barely breathe much less talk. Tears poured from his eyes as he gasped for air and pulled at the man’s strong hand. “I OUGHTA BREAK YOUR NECK AND WATCH YOU DIE FOR TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT!” Dallon yelled. 

Then the tall man got a smile on his face. “I think that's just what I'll do.” Dallon effortlessly crushed Brendon’s windpipe. The omega’s eyes went wild before they lost all life in them. His body going limp instantly. Dallon laughed as he dropped him to the floor. It always felt so satisfying to kill. 

Brendon laid there in a heap of lifeless flesh. Just sprawled out on the floor. His gaze staring out into space. Tiny bits of blood dripping from his mouth.

Dallon rolled his eyes at the sight. It was nothing he haven't seen before. He kneeled down and picked him up. The tall man held Brendon close to his chest. They sat there for what seemed like an hour. “Brendon you can stop pretending now.” He told him. 

Brendon instantly sprang to life and cried. “Y-you only hold us gentle when we die…...we just wanted t-to prolong the feeling…” He sniffed in the other man’s chest. His small hands held on tight to his shirt. 

“Go the bed Brendon.” Dallon sighed as he released him. He didn't want to accept the fact that although he was incredibly harsh to him, he couldn't live without him. 

“P-please…...j-just tell us…..we need to hear it.” Brendon begged weakly as he stood with his head down. Horribly bruised neck, still bleeding from the cuts on his stomach, and shaking from being nude in the cold room. Well the room didn't compare to the coldness that ran through his mate’s veins. 

Dallon got Brendon’s robe and slipped it on him. The omega enjoyed the warmth. “I love you Brendon….please don't ever leave me.” He whispered in his ear as he held him tight from behind. Brendon felt the tears fall because he was powerless against those words. He wanted so much to be free, but yet he wanted to always hear those words from this man. This very cold man who he knew never meant anything, but harm towards him.

“We love you too Dallon.” Brendon cried as he embraced the monster who would undoubtedly take his life for good one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah like I said weird. But I will make it all make sense later on.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh can't help loving Tyler, but he's had enough of the secrets and lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapie!
> 
> I was so happy I got a lot of followers on Wattpad so I decided to give you guys two new chapters of this story!
> 
> Double yay!

Spencer pulled up to Tyler’s house. It was pretty late and he assumed everyone was asleep by now. He sighed because the brunette was still passed out and showed no signs of waking up soon. So the doctor was on his own. He reached over to get his house keys from the boy’s pocket and got out the car. Once he had the front door open he went back to get his drunk friend. 

“Man you're heavier than you look Ty.” Spencer groaned as he carried him upstairs. The brunette growled in response, but stayed asleep. The Doctor rolled his eyes as he made it to his room. Spencer tripped and nearly dropped Tyler. “What the hell is that?” He went to turn on the lights to see Josh laying on the floor. “See I told you Tyler! The poor boy is in as bad as a state as you.” Spencer sighed as he laid Tyler down and went to pick Josh up from the floor. 

Spencer tucked them in and smiled. As crazy as Tyler could get, he really deserved someone as sweet as Josh. Even if he was only half. He then left to go back home to his own mate. 

Josh’s eyes fluttered open when he felt a warmth coming from behind him. He turned to see Tyler sleeping with his arm tightly around his waist. He wanted to run, but he noticed the brunette was mumbling in his tired stupor.

“Hmm Josh…you're mine…..I love my Joshie...all mine.” Tyler drooled as he pulled him closer and rubbed his stomach. Josh blushed. His heart was all a flutter by the sweet words. He couldn't help becoming relaxed again. All the events of the day suddenly forgotten and forgiven. 

“We love you too Tyler.” Josh whispered back. He laid down and ran his hand up and down Tyler’s arm that felt his stomach. He moaned softly before he too went back to sleep. Safe in his mate’s arms. 

________

Josh woke up to the shower going. He rubbed his eyes to focus as the room seemed pretty bright this morning. His stomach growled for food, but he wanted to check up on Tyler first. Half to make sure he was in a better mood than yesterday and half because he needed to be near him. Damn hormones.

Josh walked into the steamy bathroom to see that Tyler was still inside. So he took the liberty of stripping off his clothes and getting in with him. “Hey Ty how you feeling?” He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek as his hands rubbed his chest from behind.

“Shit...but that's what I get for getting drunk last night.” Tyler giggled as he turned around to look at him. “You look good too, but then again you always do.” He winked. Josh laughed and moved closer. They kissed under the hot stream of water. It was soft and passionate. Just like when they first started dating. 

“Since we're here why don't we…” Josh quirked his eyebrows at his insinuation. Tyler smiled. 

“As much as I would love to, I got a meeting with my editor this morning, but I'll make you feel real good when I get home tonight. Alright?” Tyler suggested with a kiss. 

“Well why don't I just tag along, I'd love to see you in your work element.” Josh offered. 

“It'll be boring for you and you wouldn't like being held up in my office all day.” Tyler said as he stepped out of the shower. Josh pouted as he washed up instead. The brunette then dried off and had a towel around his waist while he brushed his teeth. 

“Well can you at least take me home and-” Josh started. 

“You are home Josh.” Tyler growled slightly at his remark. The yellow haired boy quickly shrunk at his harsh tone. He didn't mean to upset him. 

“W-we're sorry Tyler….w-we just wanted to get our clothes from our grandma’s place. Your clothes are too big for us.” Josh said sadly as he rinsed his hair. His instincts taking over. 

“Well they won't be for long so it'll be better if you just wore mine instead of your tight fitting attire.” Tyler countered as he washed his face. 

“B-but we’re not gonna get big that fast. Women are pregnant for like nine months….so it’ll be pretty much the same right?” Josh asked as he felt his tummy. He was met with silence. “R-right Tyler?” He repeated as he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. 

“More or less. Either way I think you two would be safer indoors sweetie.” Tyler kissed Josh and went back to the room to get dressed. Josh quickly followed him. He was slipping on his pants. 

“W-what are you talking about. We’ll be fine. All we want is-” Josh tried. 

“AND I SAID NO!” Tyler roared. Josh flinched at the sudden raise in his voice. “Look baby…..I got a lot on my mind right now, but we can talk about it when I get back tonight.” He sighed as he buttoned up his shirt. The yellow haired boy only frowned. He didn't want to wait he wanted to talk now. That's when it hit him. Tyler went in for a goodbye kiss. He didn't kiss back. 

“Y-you intend to keep us trapped here don't you?” Josh whimpered with tears welling up in his eyes. Tyler face showed no protest nor affirmation to his question.

“Make sure you eat something today, I don't want you getting sick.” Tyler said as he completely bypassed his mate’s question. He then left out of the room. Josh just broke down crying. He had no intentions of giving up his freedom just to love Tyler. He really didn't want to keep this baby if that meant imprisonment for the rest of his life. 

Josh was crying so hard that he soon became sick to his stomach. He ran back to the bathroom to throw up. He puked everything he didn't have to give. His body was so weak once he finished. The boy slowly got up and wrapped his towel tighter around himself. He went to go lay down. Josh was asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

________

Josh awoke hours later to his tummy grumbling for food again. He saw that it was now past noon. He must've been more tired than he thought. With another groan on his stomach he dragged himself up. “Alright alright honey let me get dressed and we're gonna eat. I promise.” Josh sighed as he went to the dresser. He then blushed as he realized that he just spoke to his baby. Yeah that still felt weird to think about. 

The yellow haired boy brushed those thoughts aside and threw anything on he could find. Just some leggings and a large shirt. Something for comfort nothing more. Josh looked down to his belly and wondered exactly how he'd look all swollen with a baby. Well Brendon didn't look bad even if his baby bump was small. It was still bigger than Josh’s. 

And that train of thought made him start to wonder about the dark haired boy. So he decided to find him and see if they could eat together. Josh checked the library first since that was where he found him last time. Yet he wasn't by the window seal. Josh was about to leave when he heard a small sniffle. He turned to see someone tucked away in the shadow of the few shelves. “B-brendon?” He asked as he got closer. 

“J-josh? I-is that you?” Brendon crawled out and stood up. The boy looked very pale. He wore a black turtleneck, a thick pink wool shawl, and black leggings. He appeared even smaller compared to Josh than he did the day before. Which was surprising seeing how the boy never made his presence known much. 

“Brendon w-what wrong? Y-you look so….dead, b-but that doesn't make any sense.” Josh exclaimed as he rushed to hold him. 

“No I'm just feeling a little under the weather-” Brendon gasped once he felt Josh press up against him. He quickly pulled away from their hug. 

“Brendon did I do something wrong? Y-you really don't look so good.” Josh moved closer worry present on his face. 

“I'm fine really Josh nothing to worry about.” Brendon defended as he was sweating from the pain of the cuts on his stomach. The yellow haired boy observed how he was cradling his belly. 

“Brendon let me see your stomach.” Josh demanded. 

“What?” Brendon blushed and tried to giggle away his nervousness. He continued to back away from him. Josh then pinned him against the wall. “Josh no PLEASE!” He begged as the other boy yanked up his shirt to see the nasty claw marks on his skin. 

“BRENDON WHO DID THIS TO YOU!? WAS IT HIM!?” Josh yelled frantically at him. Brendon only cried and nodded his head. He couldn't deny it when the proof was all right there. Josh was fuming with anger he could've hurt the baby if he had cut him deep enough. “Where else did he hurt you?” He whispered as he tried to comfort the crying boy. 

“Here…” Brendon sniffed as he lifted up his wrist. They had scratches and bruising. The yellow haired boy frowned. “A-and…” The dark haired omega broke down in tears as he pulled down the collar on his turtleneck to reveal dark purplish hand prints on his neck.

“Brendon!” Josh gasped and pulled him tight to his chest. This time careful of his stomach.

“Don't worry…..we're fine they’ll heal in no time at all. I-it's just hard for us to sleep so we can heal.” Brendon said as he wiped his tears away. “Anyway I'm glad you look better.” He smiled sadly. In his mind he was going for joy, but his face didn't really express that.

“Brendon….you gotta tell me what is going on here.” Josh demanded to know. The dark haired boy turned away from him. 

“There’s nothing to tell.” Brendon answered. He held himself tight. 

“That's a damn lie and you know it! I've seen the damage done to both you and me, the yellow eyes, the fucking pregnancy for God sakes!” Josh yelled at him. He didn't mean to take out his frustration on him, but he needed answers. “Now tell me what the hell is going on here Brendon…..please” He pleaded this time. 

“I can't….” Was all the boy said with his back still turned to him. 

“Can't or won't?” Josh challenged. He was fed up with the secrets around here and the last person he thought would lie to him was Brendon. 

“DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THEY’LL HURT ME WORSE THAN THIS! THEY’LL KILL MY BABY, BELIEVE ME THEY’VE DONE IT BEFORE JUST TO HURT ME!” Brendon cried as he turned around to face Josh. Anger and sadness painted his face at the mere memory of it all. He cradled his stomach. “We may not like what we have to endure, but we love our baby…..no matter what…” He hung his head and cried more. Josh rushed to hold him. 

“Shh I'm so sorry Brendon…I had no idea they did that to you.” Josh apologized as he combed his fingers through his hair. “I had a talk with Tyler this morning…..and he intends to keep us here too, but we refuse.” He said sternly. Brendon looked up to him with confusion. “Brendon do you still trust me?” The yellow haired boy asked.

“Y-yes, but what does that have to do-” Brendon wasn't sure where he was going with his words. 

“Then we're leaving this place forever.” Josh stated. 

“N-no we can't. Josh you don't know what they would do to us if we get caught!” Brendon pushed away from him. “Besides it's not so bad here…I-I mean we have a home, a safe home with mates who love us and will protect us…..a-and good omega's must obey their alphas.” The poor boy started to ramble as he paced the room. He seemed to be in a trance of some sort. Josh figured this was how the boy rationalized his situation.

“But are you happy being their slave?” Josh asked honestly. Brendon stopped walking. “Brendon don't you miss seeing the clouds and feeling the wind on your face?” He moved closer. 

“Y-yes…..” Brendon whispered as he tried to blink away his tears. “B-but Josh-”

Josh pulled him into a deep kiss. Brendon easily melted by his lips. He lightly caressed his belly, earning a needy moan from the pregnant omega. Brendon held on tight to Josh. He desperately wanted to feel love. Real love. Not whatever feelings that were forced onto him by hormones he couldn't control. Even though it was going against everything he was taught growing up, Brendon knew he wanted this new half omega that promised him freedom. 

“No buts Brendon, we're leaving here tonight.” Josh said sternly. He smiled as he continued to rub Brendon’s belly. “All of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup you heard right, Josh is ready to go and he's taking his new friend Brendon along with him. 
> 
> We'll see if they make it out in the next chapie.
> 
> Comments and kudos! 
> 
> Now I need sleep. Bye Bye


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is somewhat struggling with the idea on if it would really be best if he leaves. 
> 
> Brendon tries to reassure his fears. Only to gain a new problem in their escape plan. 
> 
> Dallon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet little fruit cups! 
> 
> Mommy's back and hopefully here to stay. Now I wrote this last month, but I was feeling pretty down about uploading it. I mean I still feel the strong urge to give up, but I'm trying to power through it so hopefully the updates won't stop anytime soon. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“So you're actually famous?” Brendon gasped as he made their plates. Josh just giggled at his reaction and nodded his head. “You're so lucky, I've never even seen anything outside of this town.” The boy said as he set their plates down on the table. Josh merely frowned. Sure he went on plenty of tours around the world and got to play his songs for all his adoring fan, but he didn't feel lucky. There was always something missing. Something that he couldn't explain, but he never felt whole. Well not until he met Tyler.

Tyler was just that special something that Josh couldn't get over. Maybe that's why he fell victim to this sick twisted thing that they have now. The yellow haired boy didn't consider it love anymore and he couldn't stay, but there was still a part of him that craved him and wanted nothing but to stay under his protection. He figured that was his inner “omega” talking to him. 

“Josh?” Brendon’s voice snapped Josh from his thoughts. When he looked up he saw a worried expression on the omega’s face. “Is everything alright? You're not eating.Maybe you don't like turkey, I’m sorry. ” He frowned as he jumped up to take Josh’s plate. “I can make you something else if you want?” The poor boy was always so eager to make others happy. 

“No no, it's fine Brendon I like the food…I was just thinking...about things…” Josh told him sadly. Brendon walked over to him and gave him a hug. 

“You're having second thoughts aren't you Josh?” Brendon combed his fingers through his yellow curls. Josh didn't want to admit it, but Tyler was the only thing that made him feel complete. And he didn't wanna go back to feeling half of himself. 

“I just don't wanna be alone again.” Josh cried into Brendon’s chest as he held him close. 

“But you won't be alone, we will be with you. Not to mention you’ll also have a little one to care for as well.” The raven haired boy smiled down at him. He caressed his cheek. Josh looked up at him. Their gaze full of uncertainty, but also full love. That's when he noticed the smaller boy’s belly began to heat up. 

“Brendon….” Josh breathes as his hands trailed up his back. The omega shivered slightly as his breathing sped up. Brendon leaned down and kissed him softly. Josh pulled him into his lap as he grazed his over his stomach. The smaller man moaned under his touch. Josh’s hands always felt good to him, even through the pain he wanted him to take away all his worries.

“Josh…” Brendon whimpered for more. His nails began to press into Josh’s skin, his temperature slowly rising as the pheromones released. Josh moaned when the sweet scent filled his nostrils. It was a mixture of wildflowers in the wind and fresh water in the Spring. He found himself licking on the omega's neck. Trailing his tongue over any exposed skin just to keep the scent flowing. Brendon was moaning loud, already hard and leaking for the half breed.

“Oh Josh…..please we're so close, but we wanna cum with you inside us.” Brendon whined while grinding his erection against the other. Josh’s dick jumped at such a plea. This omega’s voice always had a way of keeping him wound up. 

“I love it when you beg for me Brendon.” Josh moaned in his ear as he palmed him through his leggings. He could feel just how hard and wet he was. Brendon threw his head back as he grinded faster against Josh’s hand.

“Oh….ah...oh Josh…” Brendon whimpered and moaned. He was slowly getting pulled under by the heat. When he suddenly stopped. “Oh God Josh...” He gasped. 

“Yeah Brendon I know you want it. I do too, but I wanna take my time with you this time.” Josh kissed on his neck. 

“No he’s coming!” Brendon screamed as he pushed away from him. “What is he doing coming home this early?......oh God he must be mad at me….b-but I didn't do anything….or did I?....oh no oh no…” The boy paced nervously as he tried to keep from crying. This worried the yellow haired boy a lot.

“Brendon calm down it's going to be alright. So he’s coming home, it's not that big of a deal.” Josh told him as he got up to hug him to keep him from having a panic attack. 

“But you’ve never met him, you don't understand he-” Brendon was interrupted by the front door opening. 

“Brendon I'm home.” Dallon called from the living room. The omega quickly ran from Josh’s arms to go be with his mate. This of which made the yellow haired boy sad, but he knew it was best not to give away their intentions too early. 

“Hi baby, this must be a dream to have you here so early in the day.” Brendon beamed as he held him tight.   
“Well dreams do come true sometimes. And how are we doing today?” Dallon cooed as he caressed his mate’s growing belly. It heated to his touch in an instant. These hands had the power to destroy as well as restore. And while Brendon hated to admit it, he craved just about any kind of attention he could get from him. He loves him just that much. 

“Oh we're doing fine, even better now that daddy’s home.” Brendon blushed and giggled. He couldn't help imagining their family together. Maybe with a baby around he would change, but then where would that leave-

They heard a noise from behind them. They turned to see Josh standing in the doorway.

“I'm sorry I dropped a plate by accident and I didn't know where I could find the broom.” Josh blushed embarrassed by his clumsiness. Dallon did not look amused by the clearly intentional interruption, but he was a master at hiding his true emotions until it was necessary. Tyler and him were a lot alike.

“Oh that's quite alright. And you must be Josh I've heard so much about you. My name's Dallon, Brendon’s boyfriend and father of his child.” Dallon walked over to greet him happily. He held his hand out. While Brendon stayed put, he was uneasy about them meeting, but he couldn't say anything less he wanted trouble. 

“Umm yeah he told me a few things about you.” Josh smiled and shook his hand. Dallon had a very strong grip. The boy felt that he could've easily crushed his hand if he wanted to. That strength along with the bruises and cuts he left on Brendon made him something to fear. 

Dallon smile as he glanced back at Brendon and then to Josh. “All good, I'm sure.” Josh could tell with the sly look in his eyes that Brendon’s future well-being depended on the type of answer he gave so he played it cool. 

“Of course, he always brags about you. It's glad to finally have a face to associate with the name. So how long have you known Tyler?” Josh smiled. He had simultaneously buttered him up while casually changing the subject from Brendon all together. He may have not gone to college, but he was smart in the ways of talking himself out of any situation. Well almost any.

“Oh Tyler, Brendon, Spencer, and me all grew up here together in this town.” Dallon told him. “And I must say in all that time, I haven't seen Tyler as happy as he is now that you're in his life.” He added as his eyes seemed to observe all of the boy’s form. Josh felt a little uncomfortable by this, but tried to keep his composure.

“Thank you. I don't know much about his past, but I'm sure he’s quite taken with me.” Josh blushed as the thought of all the sweet things Tyler had done until this point. Those thoughts made him fall in love with him all over again. And he couldn't help feeling his stomach and smiling like a lovestruck fool. 

All of which didn't go unnoticed by Dallon. “So where is old Ty anyway? I feel like it's been ages since we last talked.” He inquired with a smirk. 

“Oh he had a meeting with his publisher or something. I forget but he won't be back until late.” Josh laughed off.

“And why didn't he take you with him? I know Tyler just loves to show off when it comes to his occupation.” Dallon smiled though behind that happy expression lived a monster. A monster on the prowl for fresh meat. Too bad the yellow haired boy was too naive to know his true intentions.

“Well he wanted us-” Josh coughed to correct his words. “I mean me to just relax at home.” He smiled innocently hoping he didn't notice the slip of the tongue. But then again it shouldn't matter much since Dallon was long time friends with Tyler. Josh was sure they were both similar in whatever weird powers they seemed to possess. “Look I'm sure you already know, but I'm pregnant and Tyler wants to keep me and the baby here-” Josh stopped once he saw Brendon quickly shaking his head no.

Brendon then mouthed to him the word no. Dallon noticed the strange pause in Josh’s sentence and looked to see what was the cause. He gazed back at Brendon, just as the little omega turned his head away from them. The tall man was far from an idiot, but he’ll play along so he can get the truth from his mate later on. 

“As you were saying Josh.” Dallon smiled at the yellow haired boy to continue talking. 

“Uh well Ty just wants to keep both us safe, so I don't mind spending the pregnancy indoors.” Josh smiled back as he rubbed his flat tummy. Soon it wouldn't be as flat and so he had no time to waste when it came to his escape.

“Well that's understandable. I mean I feel the same way about Brendon and our precious little baby.” Dallon went to hold Brendon in his arms. “I couldn't bare if something happened to either of them. Isn't that right sweetie?” He glared down at his mate with such anger hidden perfectly behind a feigned sense of worry. 

“Of course honey and I would never do anything to jeopardize mine or the baby’s health.” Brendon swiftly replied as he tried his best not to appear afraid of Dallon. He was not to show fear in front of outsiders, least of all Josh. The yellow haired boy was sure to try and attack his mate. Yet Brendon knew all too well that Dallon would win in that battle hands down. So it was best to just avoid it all together. “Hey honey you must be exhausted. Why don't we go upstairs and I help you relax?” He suggested.

Dallon smirked and pulled Brendon closer. “Yeah we can do that.” He seductively bit his lip.

Brendon kissed him. “Alright you go up first. While I'll help Josh clean up that mess and I'll meet you up there in a minute.” He smiled innocently at him. 

Dallon looked suspiciously between them.“Just don't take too long.” He replied before he went upstairs. He didn't know what his mate had planned, but he was keen on finding out one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please please please let me know what you think of the new chapter.
> 
> I could use all the constructive criticism for my writing so I can stay motivated.
> 
> Welp it's late and I haven't slept much in all these months so I think I'll try to sleep early tonight.   
> Nighty night babies.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon fears that Dallon is on to their plans to leave. 
> 
> Josh tries to remain sure that it will be successful.
> 
> That is until he sees just what Dallon is capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey....don't you just love that Katy Perry song? 
> 
> *crickets*
> 
> Oh just me? *shrugs* oh well on to business. I would've uploaded this yesterday, but I couldn't do anything on my wattpad page yesterday. That stupid app really ticks me off sometimes. It's nothing important, I just like to upload both sites together. But it's working now so here you go. 
> 
> On another note I'm writing more so expect more updates on the way. YAY ME! 
> 
> Warning: Blood and slight gore
> 
> Enjoy

“What was that about-” Josh was interrupted by Brendon pulling him back into the kitchen. 

“No please don't provoke him. You have no idea what he can do to you…...to me…...us…” Brendon was shaking as he held his belly. He was so terrified of Dallon. Yet he was his mate and so he had no choice, but to love him unconditionally. His omega feelings were etched into his bones. Nothing could fully break the bond. But he was more than willing to try. 

“Brendon calm down, I promise I won't do anything that gets you hurt. I care too much for you to let that happen.” Josh told him as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. The brunette didn't even know he had started crying. But those were the type of reactions that Dallon brought out of him. Fear. Plain and simple. 

When Brendon refused to calm down, Josh leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was simple and soft. Just enough sensation to help the poor man stop shaking. Josh went to pull back, but Brendon pulled him in to kiss him deeper. The yellow haired boy wasn't expecting that, but he wasn't complaining either. He instinctively held on to his hips.

Brendon panted as he kept their foreheads pressed together. Their eyes locked. Stuck in uneasy silence. 

“Do you promise to love us if we go with you tonight?” Brendon whispered softly. He was still afraid to leave on his own. And even more afraid that Dallon would hear them. 

“I promise you with my life that I'll take care of you two.” Josh whispered confident that their plan was fool proof. He sealed his promise with a loving belly rub. Brendon closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling. 

“Thank you…” The omega said as a stray tear slipped from his eye.

Josh wiped it and went in for another kiss, but Brendon stopped him. 

“We're sorry but we must go to him now…he demands our attention immediately.” Brendon pulled away from him. Josh looked sad, but he had to let him go or Dallon would get suspicious about them. “Hey just finish eating and go straight to your room and we’ll meet you in the library tonight....we promise.” He gave his hand a squeeze before he rushed upstairs. 

Josh was confused by his words. Why would he have to go straight to his room? What was he hiding? The yellow haired boy decided to leave it alone as he went back to cleaning up his mess. 

__________

Josh slowly made his way upstairs. He was nice and full and his baby was happy. He was gonna make a mental note that it liked turkey. He smiled as he caressed his flat stomach. Suddenly motherhood didn't seem so bad. “But you need Tyler...Tyler loves us…..will protect us…” Josh tried to shake his head to get the voice to stop. 

“That omega stuff must be getting stronger, the longer I carry this thing inside me.” Josh groaned to himself as he leaned against the wall in the hallway. He was beginning to feel weak again. It was starting to happen more often and at random times. 

Josh slowly staggered through the hall with the wall to steady him. Suddenly he heard a weird noise come from one the many rooms. Was it crying? Maybe Brendon was in trouble? The yellow haired boy’s mind was running wild with everything that Dallon could be doing to his poor mate. 

He decided he should check to be sure. Against Brendon's wishes, but his welfare meant more than a silly promise. Josh cracked the door from which the noise came and peeked in. Nothing could prepare him for what he saw. 

Brendon was nude in the middle of the floor. His hands bound above his his head. Hanging from the ceiling.His feet barely touched the floor. He was covered in a light sweat. Breathing heavily with his eyes shut. Strangely he had sharp teeth and his skin was turning grey in spots. Could those be bruises from Dallon?

“Now I'll ask you again do you love him?” A deep voice questioned him. Nothing Josh has ever heard before. He wondered who it was if it wasn't Dallon abusing Brendon. 

“N-no…...please Dallon y-you believe us…” Brendon whimpered. “We love only you…..forever and always…” He finally opened his eyes to show the same yellow hue that Josh was used to, but his pupils appear to be much larger this time. 

Josh gasped. So that booming voice did belong to Dallon. Although his mind was telling him to leave, his heart wasn't going to stand to watch his dear friend get tortured mercilessly. But before he could even move Dallon came into view. More like some monster in Dallon’s clothes.  
Dallon had sharp teeth and claws. His skin the same grey as the splotches on Brendon's body. He was much taller than any normal man. At least 8 feet tall. His muscles were also larger. His hair trailed down his back. In contrast to the short business cut he had only moments earlier. Dallon’s face was still human so Josh knew it was indeed him, but his eyes were just as large as Brendon’s. Same yellow hue, yet his showed much anger within them. 

Josh’s heart nearly stopped at the very sight of him. Was this what Brendon meant when he said don't provoke him? His mind was reeling, but for some reason deep down he had the need to submit to him. Fear was still present, but that damn omega inside him just wanted to please him in order for his protection. But protection from what? Josh asked himself. 

Dallon just laughed at his poor naive mate. “You think I can't smell him ALL OVER YOU!? YOU BELONG TO ME UNDERSTAND!?” He roared as his claws connected with Brendon’s bare back. 

“YES YES, WE UNDERSTAND...PLEASE, DON'T HURT THE BABY. WE WANNA KEEP THIS ONE, PLEASE DALLON.” Brendon screamed through the tears. His whole body was shaking. And the splotches of grey grew larger over his body.

Dallon appeared closer behind him. Claws pointed at Brendon’s belly. His other hand was tightly gripping his mate's throat. A dark smirk on his face. “It's only alive because I allow it. Same goes for you. Your life hangs loosely from my hands. All it takes is for me to simply let go Brendon.” He told him before he started kissing on his neck. 

Brendon whimpered as Dallon lightly dug his claws under the skin. He kept pleading for mercy for their child. The dominate merely laughed at him. Josh couldn't stand to watch the murder of a child. So he torn his eye from the horrible sight and ran to his room. 

He knew he stumbled a few times and made a ton of noise, but he had to get away from that evil happenings. Josh buried himself under the covers. Back to the headboard. Knees in his chest as he sobbed uncontrollably.

“Tyler…..we need Tyler to keep us safe…..please Tyler protect us…” Josh repeated to himself. His eyes glued shut as more tears ran down his face. Hands over his ears. His heart was pounding and his breath was shallow. He was having a panic attack and he didn't know how to stop it. 

__________

“Josh...Josh baby what's wrong?” Tyler asked his distraught boyfriend. When he got home, the yellow haired boy was nowhere to be found downstairs. So he came to their room and found him crying and shaking in their bed. The brunette held him tight. “Baby please tell me what happened while I was gone?” He asked again.

“M-monster…...D-dal h-he's a…oh Tyler I don't even know what I saw….it was awful…” Josh cried into his chest as he held him really tight. Those terrifying yellow eyes. Those huge claws ripping skin on Brendon's back. Blood and sweat running down his legs. The pleas for Dallon to spare their baby rang in the yellow haired boy’s head. Josh just wanted it all to stop. 

“Shhh…..don't cry, I'm here now. I got you.” Tyler told him as he hugged him close, but wormed his hand to rub his boyfriend’s belly. It warmed up and instantly calmed Josh down. He sighed in relief to know that Tyler was gonna take care of him. 

Josh had to blink away the last few tears in his eyes. He looked up at the brunette and gave him a kiss. Everything of that day didn't matter anymore. All that was on Josh’s mind was how great Tyler’s lips felt against his. He wanted more. And so he joined the brunette in stroking his stomach.

Josh moaned ever so slightly in Tyler’s mouth. He was beginning to be so needed. They had to finally break after ten minutes of nearly breathless kissing. The yellow haired boy went in for more. Only to be stopped. “W-what's wrong? Don't you want us Tyler?” He questioned as tears started to well up in his eyes. He couldn't take it if his Tyler didn't love him anymore. Wait why did he suddenly care if Tyler wanted him or not? Josh tried desperately to shake the feeling, but his inner omega had already taken full control.

“Nothing is wrong babe, I just wanted to show you something first.” Tyler smiled at him. “Silly Joshie I will never stop loving you.” He added as he wiped the other’s tears away. 

Josh sighed happily at that. Wait he never said that out loud. So how did Tyler know to say that? Could he read his mind? If so then that meant nothing was secrets between them. Josh had to shake this omega feelings off. He felt that when it took over it left him more susceptible to Tyler’s mysterious ways. 

“Come on babe I wanna show you something.” Tyler said as he pulled Josh from the bed. The yellow haired boy was so caught up in his thoughts that it totally caught him off guard. 

“But it's late why don't we wait until the morning Ty? I can make it worth your while if we stay here.” Josh offered as he pressed up against Tyler. To which the brunette wanted no part off at the moment. His slight frown was present as he stepped back from him. 

“No I really need to show you this. Now let's go.” Tyler told him as he took the other’s hand and walked him out of the room. His voice seemed so powerful that Josh found his feet following against his will. As much as he tried to stop and go back, his legs kept moving. And his hand remained tightly held in Tyler’s. 

Soon he found that they were in a new room. It looked like a bigger library, but this one had an ominous feel to it. The overhead chandeliers gave off minimal light for some reason. It was full of old books that were covered in dust. As if no one had been in the room for ages. This new room was definitely different from the rest of the house. It was better suited in one of those old black and white Dracula movies.

“T-tyler…why are we h-here?” Josh felt his anxiety level beginning to rise. He had a bad feeling here and he didn't like it. 

“Because I promised her that I'd take care of you.” Tyler smiled as he dropped his boyfriend’s hand to shift through some books on a random shelf. 

“W-what? Promised who?” Josh was always confused when Tyler spoke in weird riddles like this. Like it was something that Josh should already know, but how could he if he never told him a straight answer?

“Why your grandmother of course. I promised her on her deathbed that once I found you, I will open your eyes to your true self.” Tyler explained as he pulled a book down. That weird smile never leaving his face.

“W-wait you never told me that you knew my grandma.T-true self? Ty what are you talking about?” Josh demanded answers. Everything was all becoming weird and his head was starting to spin again. Just like it did when Tyler first brought him to his house. 

“As you already know, we're not normal. We are special beings.” Tyler turned to walk towards him. A huge book in hand. “We've gone by many names over the centuries, but we kinda stuck with the term Lupus Diaboli. It's Latin for Devil Wolf.” 

“W-what? I'm nothing like you….I never even seen you until I came back here.” Josh was even more confused. He was desperately trying to process all this. 

“Oh but you are Joshie. Well half of you anyway, but in time you will be whole again.” Tyler smirked as he stroked Josh’s stomach. The yellow haired boy couldn't help the slight moan that escaped his lips. Calm washing over his body so suddenly. 

“And you do know me, very well in fact.” Tyler whispered in his ear as he shoved the book in the other’s chest. It was open to a set of many old photos. Tyler then took a few steps back so he could observe his boyfriend.

“T-these are pictures of me as a kid, b-but how did you-” Josh was shocked as he gazed upon all the photos of him in this random book. 

“I'm in them as well. I'm the little one who can't take my eyes off of you.” Tyler told him. His arms crossed. A smirk on his lip as he giggled at some random event from their past. 

Josh dropped to his knees when he saw that Tyler was telling the truth. There was a little boy that appeared in every photo. And they did seem like they were friends as Tyler seemed to always be looking at him in every shot. None of this was even making sense.

“You see Josh you were chosen for me. And once I laid eyes on you I knew I was in love…but you left and I've gone through so much to find you again.” Tyler explained as he glared down at him. 

Suddenly a low growling noise came from behind Josh. Yet he was too engrossed in shifting through all the photos of them together. Why didn't he remember these times? 

“I love you so much Joshie.” Tyler smiled lovingly at him. 

Before Josh could even respond a huge figure pounced on him. Pinning him to the ground. Josh was flat on his back, staring up into angry yellow eyes and huge teeth snarling in his face. He could barely make out the rest in such low lighting. 

Tyler soon came into view as well. He was just as calm as ever. Not even phased that he was in danger. Josh whimpered for him to help him. 

“Don't worry you're never gonna leave me ever again. We're gonna finally be happy together…..forever.” Tyler reassured him. 

Just then the beast dug it's sharp teeth into his neck. Pain quickly spread through his body. Blood squirted everywhere once the thing pulled back, taking a decent sized chunk of his skin with it. 

Josh screams rang out through the room. Even the windows seemed to shake. His heart was pumping so loud in his ears, but he could still hear Tyler’s joyous laughter. 

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love cliffhangers?
> 
> I know I love writing them. 
> 
> Mwauhahahahah.
> 
> Comment and Kudos please.
> 
> See ya tomorrow (hopefully)

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think so far? 
> 
> What do you think will happen next? 
> 
> Should I even continue?
> 
> Let me know. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos
> 
> I'll see you guys in the next one!


End file.
